Fuki's New Life
by Twin Silver Dragon
Summary: Smutty Story! Basically, our favorite Character gets changed into a Futa and will need help controlling her new libido. Please don't read if you don't like futa!
1. Chapter 1

**Fuki's New Life**

**A/N:** Hello everyone! Now I have been looking at my lemons for my other story and found them to be a little... lacking in my opinion. Therefore! I bring you a completly smutty story, maybe with a slight storyline behind it, with Naruto as a Futanari! (Ok seriously I find it hard to believe that guys who like lesbian sex wouldn't like this, and, If you don't like it... TOUGH! and don't read it!) now She, yes I will refer to Futa's as Shes', will name herself Fuki (Freedom) taken from another story and I happened to love the name. Everything else is original to my own ideas and I hope you enjoy it!. I will probably do other girls from suggestions in reviews so please put your favorite girls in there, along with suggestions for other futas! Now, without further ado, Fuki's Life Begins!

**Disclaimer: **TSD does not own Naruto or anything else legally owned by another person.

**New Name, Life, and a Mate!**

It had been almost a week since the Wave mission and Naruto had been feeling hot and horny all week. Now the heat was not due to his libido, but he didn't know that yet. He got up at 9 AM and got dressed in his "kill me now" neon orange jumpsuit before heading to his "team" meeting. Naruto was not stupid as many believed. He wore the jumpsuit in remembrance of the first sale to him at a normal price (even if it was because it wouldn't sell otherwise) not mention it did wonders for his stealth. His intelligence laid more in physical and practical applications of the ninja arts. The books had always put him to sleep.

He sighed as he thought over his team. 'Sakura was a stuid choice for a crush! She's book smart but she sucks in everything else. Sasuke is so absorbed in his Sharingan that he refuses to acknowledge me anymore. Finally, Kakashi-teme has taught me one thing in the past 4 months! I mean really, what has Sasuke learned?' He thought slightly down as he arrived at the training grounds. He winced as he felt a heat wave pass through his body, strangly originating from between his legs.

Unfortunatly, He was late by about 5 minutes, although he was still 2 hours earlier than his "sensei" and Sakura didn't take too kindly to that. "Naruto no Baka where have you been? Your late!" She screeched.

Naruto sighed and glared at her slightly, "Shut Up Sakura! I'm not later than Kakashi-sensei and he won't be here for another 2 hours. I still don't see why we have to be here if he isn't!" Naruto retored.

Sakura opened her mouth before closing it and going into a thinking pose. "Hmmmmm Actually, thats a pretty good observation." She turned to Sasuke, who had stood up. "What do you think Sasuke-kun?" She asked cheerily.

Sasuke Hn'd before replying, "Dobe has some sense. I'm gonna go train before Kakashi-sensei gets here." He promptly walked off and Sakura followed him pestering him with words of praise.

Naruto heeved a sigh of relief before that heat hit his body once again and he winced. It didn't hurt, it was more like an uncomfortable blood rush all over his body. He decided to lay down and relax untilhis team returned. He hadn't been sleeping much lately because of the heat flashes. They vaguely reminded him of a time when he had been stuck in his "Sexy Jutsu" and had to spend nearly three months as a 16 year old girl before his chakra ran out and the technique dispelled. He shuddered slightly remembering the kind old lady who had "helped" him to understand the complex workings of a growing girl's body.

Nonetheless, Naruto laid down in the grass and closed his eyes. Before long, He was dreaming peacefully. Sadly, Two red eyes opened and its mouth transformed into a grin. '**It's time.**'

* * *

Mindscape

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in a sewer like place with multiple pipes with both blue and red liquid running through them. Although they seemed to be merging into a purple liquid right before his eyes. He looked around until he felt a pull from a corridor to his left. He turned and walked down the hallway. Slowly but surely, he noticed a red light becoming prominent in the dimly lit place and he walked faster. Eventually he came to an wade cavern filled with golden bars held together with a piece of paper with the kanji for "Seal" on it.

He looked up to see two bright red eyes and a mouth full of teeth smiling at him. "So, the infamous Kyuubi no Kitsune I presume?" He asked with little emotion in his voice.

The Kyuubi chuckled before responding, "**Indeed kit. I must say, you are quite entertaining. Most would blame their problems on me or fear me and yet you do neither.**" It said.

Naruto frowned slightly, "I figure that something must have made you attack and blaming you would make me the same as those villagers. Would you let me know why you attacked?" He asked respectfully.

The Kyuubi smiled and nodded, "**Since this seal keeps us bound, and you have surprised me, Madara Uchiha used his blasted Sharingan to trap me and send me into a killing frenzy with the sight of my dead kits. Before you ask, No I don't have kits but every mother fears the death of their children.**" She said.

Naruto nodded, "I see. You ARE female then?" He asked.

Kyuubi snarled at the boy, "**There's no problem with that IS THERE?**" She said forcefully.

Naruto chuckled nervously, "Not at all, Tsunade Senju is proclaimed one of the most powerful women in the world, why would I say such a HORRIBLE and SEXIST thing?" Naruto said half to appease Kyuubi and half because he really felt that way.

Kyuubi chuckled, "**Good answer because, soon, you will probably be counted among the female populace.**" Kyuubi said trying to break the ice on this issue.

Naruto froze, then chuckled again, "Ummmmm, did you just say that I'm going to be turned into a girl?" He asked nervously.

Kyuubi looked sheepish, well as much as a 500 foot tall fox can, "**Ya, about that. When you accessed my chakra fully, it started to flood your chakra network making your body start forming female organs and such. Since then, you've slowly been changing. Seeing as my chakra is female it sorta overrode your male chakra and, with the side affects of Youkai, made your body change. It'll probably finish tonight and, trust me, you might want someone around to (clears her throught) satisfy your urges.**" Kyuubi said.

Naruto looked a little pale but asked, "So, I'm becoming female and tonight I'm going to be even hornier than I am now?" Kyuubi nodded, "Ummmm, WHY am I horny?" He asked.

Kyuubi sighed, "**Thats my fault as well. Since our chakra has merged a bit, I'm in heat. Therefore our chakra has YOU in heat and is one of the reasons for you being so horny. Although there is ONE little detail I forgot to mention.**" Kyuubi said. After getting a glare from Naruto, She continued, "**Your still going to have your dick. It seems that my Youkai can only add, not take away. You'll also age about 4 years and gain some rather impressive 'assests' if I am correct in my assumptions.**" She said.

Naruto hung his head. "So basically, I'm going to be a 17 year old girl with a dick and a massive libido? Is there anything else you'd like to tell me?" He asked a little angry.

Kyuubi glowed for a moment before the fox disappeared. Standing in its place, was a beautiful 5' 7" red-headed goddess with deep saphire blue eyes. She had DD size cup breasts with a slim but toned waist and plump rear that flowed into shapely legs. She had two blood red fox ears atop her head with white tips and 9 matching tails swishing behind her. She blushed and looked at the transforming Futanari. "**I'd be happy to be your companion for the night. My heat is still strong but I can only manifest myself once every week so you will have to find other women, or men if thats your preference, to fulfill your desire after tonight. By the way, your becoming a Futanari just for your information.**" The Kyuubi said slightly shy and becoming informative at the end.

Naruto stared at the goddess and drooled slightly earning a giggle from the demoness. "I suppose that would be best Kyuubi-chan. But, NO GUYS!" (Naruto Shivers) "It's bad enough having the female body, at least I have some idea of what to do. I refuse to let a guy into my bed." He said loudly.

Kyuubi chuckled, "**I thought you might say that. Be careful though, other Futanari's love to fuck their own kind because of their high libido's and mutual pleasure to both parts of their anatomy. Tonight, I will help you put up a barrier so no one feels the excess energy your going to put off as you finish your change.**" Naruto nodded in agreement. "**Good, now wake up, Your so called 'team' is here. By the way, My name is Akane.**" Kyuubi said. Naruto nodded and faded out of his mindscape. '**Hehehehehehe, I can't wait to show you just how GOOD it feels to fuck Naruto!**'

* * *

Training Ground 7

Naruto sighed as he sat up and looked to see his teammates walk into the clearing just as their sensei popped into existence. He sighed as he felt another heat wave hit his body and he stood up to see what exercise they would be performing today. He walked over and joined them.

Kakashi eye smiled and looked at his team. "Okay Sakura, go do tree climbing until you can't anymore, It'll build up your reserves. Naruto same thing but add leaves, it'll increase your control instead. Sasuke, your with me so you can control your Sharingan better." He said before grabbing Sasuke and Shunshinning away.

Naruto simply growled, stuck his hands in his pockets and walked away. "Naruto no baka where are you going?" Sakura asked loudly.

Naruto turned and snapped at Sakura, "To find someone to REALLY train me instead of fucking the Uchiha's ass! Kakashi does the same thing everyday and I've already mastered that exercise! If you want to continue to be a sub-par Kunoichi then follow his instructions, otherwise go find Hinata and ask her for her sensei's help. She is the only female Jounin I know of!" Naruto said before stalking off. Little did he know that Sakura had been rude to him because he had far outshined her in the Wave mission and She wanted to improve. 'Maybe I should follow his adivce?' She thought as she headed off to find Hinata or that teacher of hers.

* * *

Streets of Konoha

Naruto stalked down the streets pissed off. 'Who the hell does he think he is! He just trains Sasuke everyday and doesn't even check on our progress!' Since he wasn't watching where he was going, He bumped right into a purple haired lady with a piece of Dango in her hand. She stumbled and dropped the Dango causing her eyes to go wide whilest Naruto rubbed his head.

'That little BRAT! He made me drop my special order Dango!' The crazy Snake lady thought. Everyone in the crowd shyed away from them save for a few braver folks who wanted to see the "demon" get hurt by the "snake bitch." "Oi! You made me drop my Dango Gaki. Your going to pay for that." She said with a slightly insane gleam in her eyes.

Naruto, normally, would have just ran or been scared or something. But this Naruto saw the look in her eyes and got excited. He knew this was going to be fun. Hey, he was still a trickster at heart, so he popped up and pointed at the woman, "Only if you can catch me!" He said before dashing across the roofs at top speeds, which was surprisingly Jounin level. (What you don't think he got away from ANBU on stealth alone huh?)

"Ooooo Your in for it now GAKI!" Anko yelled as she started to chase Naruto through town. Naruto chuckled loudly as he dodged around everything and led the lady on a crazy goos... I mean fox hunt. He smiled seeing the woman actually enjoying the chase instead of being annoyed like she was in the begining. Not to mention she had started to add weapons and caused him to evade or die. Good motivation.

Anko was actually cackling on the inside. 'This Gaki can outrun me for almost 4 hours now! Whose his teacher and what has he been doing?' She thought before she decided to end it and she launched a few snakes at him effectivly catching him off gaurd in the woods outside of town. "Damn Gaki! Your good. Whose been teaching you?" she asked ernestly.

Naruto's eyes darkened, "No one. Kakashi-teme taught me tree walking three months after our graduation and during our first C rank and yet he trains the Uchiha every second he can." He responded.

Anko frowned, "You ain't lying to me are ya kid?" She asked seriously. Kakashi was no friend but he had a good reputation so she couldn't quite talk everything at face value.

Naruto nodded, "I promise I am telling the truth, and if its one thing Uzumaki Naruto doesn't do, its break a promise." He said with all the seriousness in the world.

Anko took a closer look before letting him go, "Your the 'Special' Gaki. Every Jounin and above knows your serious about promises. I'll believe you for now. If your telling the truth, then you need to get away from him. He's wasting your talent!" Anko said.

Naruto brightened, "Maybe you could teach me?" He asked.

Anko thought for a second. "I don't know. My style is more for a female. In any case, tomorrow morning I want you in the Hokage's office. You are going to tell him what you told me." She said before turning. Naruto nodded reluctantly before Anko spoke again. "Look me up in a few years cutie and maybe bring one of your lady friends, I always like to spice it up!" She said sexily causing Naruto to go into a full body flush. She laughed before disappearing via Shunshin.

* * *

Naruto's Apartment: That Night

Naruto had eaten Ichiraku's for lunch before heading home and setting up all the seals needed for this barrier. The heat flashes had been getting closer and he could feel the almost constant heat around his loins and his chest. He activated the barrier around his apartment at about 7 PM, right after his dinner and went into his room.

He laid on his bed and waited as he felt the heat flash become constant over his, now changing, body. He almost blacked out from the pain that acosted him as his body changed into that of a female's. Almsot, twenty minutes later, Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as her body stopped aching and she felt the changes stop. She could feel the weight on her chest and the new sensations from the lips between her legs. She stood up and stripped, taking slight notice of her new body, before she headed into the bathroom where there was a full length mirror.

Naruto's hair had grown and now flowed around her face like a silky wave of gold, while her face become more angular and feminine and her eyes shone bright like two bright stars reflecting off the ocean's surface. Her trademark whiskers still adorned her face. Her breast size was large, upper C to low D, matching Anko's easily. Her stomach was thin and soft as she ran her hands across her body. Slightly above where it used to be, was a rather large penis with a very obvious vagina sitting below that. Her legs were much like Akane's, shapely but still attractive.

She sighed but heard chuckling in her mind. '**My My My! Naru-chan! You make one HELL of a Futanari.**" came the voice of Naruto's resident demoness.

'Akane-chan, You can speak to me now?' She asked mentally.

'**Yes, that transformation weakened the seal slightly. Hurry back to your room. I'm holding back your lust right now but we need to take care of it before you run out and do something you will regret.**' Akane replied. Naruto simply nodded and went back into her room. '**Good now do these handseals and let me do the rest.**' She continued. Naruto swiftly complied and red chakra flowed from her body to form a solid construct of Akane outside of Naruto's body.

Akane smirked at seeing Naruto staring at her snatch. "**See something you like Honey?**" She asked teasingly. Naruto blushed a bright red and Akane giggled. "**Look all you want Naruto, Your going to be doing MUCH more by the end of the night if I have anything to say about it.**" She said lustfully.

Naruto frowned. "Don't call me Naruto. Since I changed, I wanna be called Fuki. Fuki Uzumaki." She said.

**Lemon Start: Hope you Horndogs enough it!**

Akane smiled as she sauntered over to her soon-to-be lover. "**You got it**" She said before bringing her mouth next to Fuki's ear and breathing hotly as she spoke "**FUKi.**" Fuki shivered before Akane gently brought her lips to Fuki's and gave her a kiss. Fuki moaned softly and relaxed into the kiss as her body became hot with lust. Akane licked Fuki's lips for permission to enter and Fuki happily complied. Fuki's hands were not idle and were already massaging her partners body moving from her hips to the sides of her breasts and even squezing her tight ass every once and awhile.

Akane was a little more direct, one of her hands was threaded in Fuki's hair behind her head while her other was gently stroking the raging piece of meat stuck between the two horny females. Akane pulled back and smirked as she watched the less experianced Fuki gulp down breaths. Her hand never stopped and she looked down before gasping slightly. Fuki's cock was a good 9 inches and large enough to not allow Akane's hand tofully wrap around it. She smirked becaused the small makeout session and the slight foreplay, combined with her heat, had already readied her body for the main course.

"**Fuki-chan.**" Akane said letting go of Fuki's cock, earning a groan of disapproval from said Futa, "**I want you to take that thick cock and make me...**" She leaned in close and breathed hotly on Fuki's ear again, "**CUM... again... and again... and again. Can you do that for me Fuki-chan?**" Akane asked sexually. Fuki nodded furiously and Akane smirked. She grabbed Fuki's cock and gently tugged on it pulling Fuki with it as she laid on the bed. Fuki fell on top of Akane and smirked before capturing the demoness in a passionate kiss.

Akane led Fuki's cock to her entrance and smiled as she felt the head penetrate her folds. Finally she would get the release she craved! Imagine her surprise when Fuki stopped there and started to rub their breasts together. "I can see you want it Akane, but I don't want this to be a one time thing." She pushed slightly on her hips causing her cock to penetrate only slightly further. "Promise me that we will do this anytime we can and want to and I will give you what you want." She said.

Akane looked at Fuki trying to see what she really wanted before she smiled softly and reared her fangs before biting on Fuki's collarbone. The sudden feeling of being bitten caused Fuki's will to crumble and she thrust upto her hilt into the fiery haired demoness. Fuki gasped and tryed not to move while she glared at Akane. "**I have marked you as my mate Fuki-chan, From this day forth, my body will not be satisfied unless you provide the stimulation during my heats. Is that enough of a promise for you?**" Akane asked, hoping her new lover would be happy with this. Fuki nodded in agreement and she felt Akane's tails gently brushing across both of their breasts and nipples.

"Thats fine Akane-chan, Now let me take care of this little pussy of yours!" Fuki said with a smile before she started to thrust her hips into Akane's. The demoness had many lovers before Fuki but few could match her in size or girth and none could match the way she made love to Akane. Her thrusts were soft at first and quickly picked up. Fuki never let her eyes move from Akane's face trying to read how much she liked it. Akane, on the other hand, was tired of the slow thrusts and wanted the fire in her belly to be sated. "**Faster Fuki-chan Harder! Push that giant cock in my pussy!**" She yelled loudly and Fuki was all too happy to oblige.

Fuki was trying to take it slow for Akane's sake. She knew she was hung like a horse and she didn't want to hurt her lover. However, when Akane yelled for her to go harder, well, all bets were off. Fuki swiftly started to pound into her lover's pussy, she didn't have long before her own virgin climax was rising but the heat-frenzied Akane was right there with her. "Akane-chan I'm going to CUM!" She said as her thrusts became more erratic.

Akane smirked feeling her own climax coming. "**CUM FUKI-CHAN! I WANT TO FEEL YOU POUR IT INTO MY WOMB!**" she yelled to the new Futanari. That phrase sent Fuki over the edge and she thrust deep inside her lover hitting her cervix before pumping her thick cum into Akane's womb. Fuki was amazed at how tight Akane had gotten, not that she was complaing, and could feel each glob of cum that travelled from the base of her cock to Akane's womb. She smirked as she felt Akane's stomach pressing against her and seeing Akane's smile of contentment.

Akane screamed in ecstasy as Fuki hit her cervix and felt her pussy clamp down on the giant member inside her before pushing its own juices out. She felt her pussy massage Fuki's cock and loved the way she could feel Fuki's cock pressed against her cervix. The hot cum that poured into her womb sent a warm feeling throughout her body and she looked down to see the two of them joined between their legs. She sighed as she felt her stomach expand slightly to make room for the rather large amount of cum her lover poured into her.

Fuki came down from her orgasm and gently pulled out of Akane with a slight 'pop' before she looked down and paled slightly. "Uhhhhh Akane-chan What is THAT?" She asked slightly scared of the answer.

Akane looked down her body to see her own 10 inch cock that was softer and thinner than Fuki's, She smiled and looked at Fuki, "**Why I thought I told you Fuki-chan. Futanari's LOVE to fuck their own kind. I plan on giving your pussy the same service you gave mine.**" She said before flipping their positions and smiling at the nervous looking Fuki. "**Don't be so scared Fuki-chan. It'll feel great.**" She continued.

Fuki looked at Akane with pleading eyes, "Uhhhh look I'm not sure I'm ready for this." She said. She had only just changed into a female body and wanted time to adjust.

Akane ignored it and gently inserted two fingers into her lover's pussy. "**Your body is more than ready and my cock is the best to break your cherry on. It may be a bit longer than most, 10 inch full mast, but it's a bit thinner and very soft. Don't worry so much, I promise to make you orgasm.**" She said trying to get Fuki to agree. She gently removed her fingers and started to run her cock up and down the length of her pussy's lips.

Fuki looked at Akane again, "Please I really don't think..." She didn't get to finish because it turned into a moan of pleasure as Akane pushed her cock into Fuki upto her barrier.

"**Looks like you like having me in you Fuki. All you need to do is agree and you'll feel MUCH better honey.**" Akane said, although she was using all her willpower to not fuck Fuki senseless. Fuki moaned in pleasure as Akane stroked her cock. She looked at Akane before making her decision and nodding her head. Akane smiled and pulled back slightly before fully impaling Fuki on her cock.

Fuki let out a strangled cry and Akane quickly started to suck on her left nipple while playing with her right one. Fuki's cry changed into a moan of ecstasy and Akane smirked and she let go of the nipple and let her tails replace that stimulus. "**Looks Like demonic healing makes for a good pain reliever. I'm going to move now Fuki-chan.**" She said gaining a nod from the blonde haired woman. Akane started gently thrusting in and out of the tight virgin hole that Fuki had. Akane was in heaven, she prefered being on the receiving end but Fuki's pussy felt amazing around her cock.

Fuki, on the other hand, was on cloud nine. Akane's cock could reach her cervix with just a little help and she always hit the most tender spots. Add that to the tails stimulating her breasts and she was feeling very good. Her eyes were rolling in her head and droll dripped from her mouth. She wanted more and decided to express that to her lover. She reached up and grabbed Akane's head before she pulled her down into a passionate kiss. "Fuck me Harder or I swear your not coming out next week!" Fuki said slightly feral. Akane smirked and nodded before bringing her pace upto a blistering speed.

This time, Fuki's eyes really did roll into the back of her head as her hips thrust forward and she screamed in ecstasy as she came. Akane smiled and waited till Fuki came down from her orgasm and was reaching another before leaning in. "**There's a payoff for being a demon and having my dick so soft. I can cum bucketful's if I want. Since you seemed to like your orgasm so much I'm going to fill your womb to the brim. Enjoy the feeling for me ok?**" She said saucily into Fuki's ear causing her eyes to widen.

Akane neared her end and looked right into Fuki's eyes as Fuki reached her third orgasm of the night. Akane thrust herself straight into Fuki's cervix and started to cum. She smirked as she felt her cock throb and start shooting globs of semen into her lover. She loved the way Fuki's pussy clamped down on her cock and didn't let go. She could feel the juices sliding between her cock and Fuki's walls just as she could feel the subtle stroke from the walls trying to get all of her cum out. She smirked and decided to let as much as possible without hurting her new mate.

Fuki came down from her third orgasm to realize that Akane wasn't lieing, that and she LOVED the feeling of Akane's cock throbbing and spouting out cum into her womb. "O MY KAMI! YEEESSSSS!" She screamed at Akane, letting her lover know of her approval. Fuki could feel each swell of Akane's cock as it carried the cum into her womb and she could feel her womb expand to accomadate the massive amount of cum that poured in there. her eyes widened when she saw that she actually looked pregnant! But felt Akane taper off.

Akane smiled and pulled back to Fuki's entrance before letting the last bits coat Fuki's pussy walls. She kissed Fuki and smirked, "**If you liked it that much, I'll do it everytime I come out.**" Fuki, too tired to respond, simply nodded and cuddled upto her demoness before falling asleep with a womb full of cum. Akane chuckled and snapped her fingers causing the liquids to evaporate before she wrapped her lover and herself with her tails. "**Goodnight my mate.**" She said before kissing her on the forhead and falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N:** First chapter done! Please comment on ways to make it better! also, as stated above, please suggest women! As you can guess, Anko will eventually be in the harem thats going to be going here. Read and Review my good fans!


	2. Chapter 2

**Fuki's New Life**

**A/N**: wow seems like I got a nice little audience. I know my first fic didn't have this much attention in only one day! In any case, I wanted to let the readers know that this fic is a backseat to my current fic and the challenge issued to me by Killjoy3000. Fear not however because I WILL continue to randomly post Fuki getting it on with random girls from the Narutoverse. Now, onto relative news, the next girl to appear in the fic will be... (drumroll)... Hana Inuzuka! (Hana pops out and smiles while flashing a V for victory) Worry not, for the next chapter will be Anko my dear ladies and gentlemen (or horndogs whichever title your prefer) Now: Put down that remote and don't you dare change the channel because Fuki's New Life is on NOW!

**Disclaimer: **TSD owns nothing but his own ideas which does not include Naruto.

**A Bitch and her Customs.**

Fuki awoke slowly feeling something heavy on her breasts. Wait. Breasts? Then, the memories of the day before came flooding back and she smiled softly before blushing. She remembered who was in bed with her now, and WHY they were in bed. She opened her eyes to the morning sun and looked down at the demoness snuggled tightly into her breasts. She smiled and stroked Akane's hair earning a purr from the sleeping vixen. Fuki chuckled softly and continued her petting for a good twenty minutes before Akane awoke.

"Good Morning Akane-chan. Did You sleep well?" Fuki asked.

Akane simpled snuggled into Fuki's breasts and rubbed her head into Fuki's hand, making her continue stroking her hair. "**Very well, thank you for asking. Since you are awake, let me explain things in a bit more detail than yesterday OK?**" She asked looking up at Fuki. Once she got a nod, she continued, "**All demons are androgynous but they are also predisposed to a certain gender, myself being female. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I knew you would freak out about being fucked. Anyway, Your libido is actually pretty high because you are about 1/3rd demon from our chakra mixing. Combine that with your natural libido and you will need to cum at least twice a day, although three times a day is recommended. Your not immortal but you will be hard to kill and will probably live to be about 150 years old. Lastly, beware people with enhanced senses and a connection to animals, their almost as bad as Futanaris.**" Akane said.

Fuki sighed, "So stay away from Inuzukas and I need to come at least twice a day?" Akane nodded. "Alright. Anything else? I kinda need to get up and go to that meeting with Oji-san and Anko-chan." She said.

Akane shook her head and sat up. "**No, but remember that I will be visiting again next week, I can talk to you through our link and I hope you find someone to take care of yourself today because my time is up**." She said before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

Fuki sighed again and looked at her clothes before sweatdropping. 'I know it was in honor of the sale but I need something that doesn't stand out so much!' She thought before taking the black undershirt and pulling it over her head and pulling on the pants before looking down and ripping them turning them into baggy shorts. She looked at the jacket and shook her head before ripping off the sleeves and turning it into a vest of sorts, albeit a VERY tight one, and putting it on.

Fuki nodded in satisfaction. It would have to do until she could go out and get some real clothes. Maybe the Old Man could help her with that? She shook her head and lept from her window heading to the Hokage tower. She had a report to give.

* * *

Hokage's Office: Same Time

Anko sat in the Hokage's office waiting for the Gaki to show up. She had decided to make the appointment for 10:30 so that she could go straight to the Dango bar with her friends after this was done. She had told the aged man what Naruto had told her and to say he was disappointed was an understatement. He planned to get to the bottom of this injustice.

They both made idle chitchat about different aspects of Anko's life before they heard the secretary buzz the Hokage. "Yes Tokine-san?" The Hokage asked.

"Sorry to bother you but theres a blonde haired Blue eyed, Fuki Uzumaki here to see you? Should I let her up?" Tokine asked.

Sarutobi sighed while Anko looked curious. "Yes please send 'her' up." He said. He saw the look on Anko's face but simply shook his head to signify that now wasn't the time. Soon, Fuki walked through the door and smiled at The Hokage. Sarutobi sighed and said, "Naruto, drop the henge please. Its not funny."

Fuki looked confused for a second before realizing they didn't know yet. "Uhhhh Ji-san, can you seal the room?" She asked nervously.

Sarutobi noticed Naruto's nervousness and sighed before sealing the room. "Alright there you go Naruto. Now drop that rediculous henge!" he said losing his patience. Fuki sighed before walking upto Anko, grabbing her hand and forcing her to fondle Fuki's left breast. Sarutobi went bug eyed and said, "Wha-How?" Meanwhile Anko was playing with Fuki's firm breast, marvelling at the feel of it.

Fuki scowled and slapped Anko's hand. "Stop, I only did that because Ji-san wouldn't have believed me otherwise and he would have fainted if I used his hand." Anko looked sheepish and scratched her head before apologizing. "Look I'll explain but I want you to promise me that Naruto Uzumaki is dead." She said looking right into Sarutobi's eyes.

Sarutobi's eyes hardened, "What do you mean by that?" He asked.

Fuki sighed and looked sad, "You know Naruto was never treated well, if people knew that Fuki was really Naruto then I would never be treated fairly. I'm pretty sure it wouldn't be long before someone tryed to rape me!' She said confidently.

Sarutobi stared at Fuki for a second before saying, "That's blowing it out of porpotion isn't it Naruto?"

Fuki glared, "It's Fuki now Ji-san. I refuse to be known as the 'Demon Scourge' of Konoha. And, NO, I'm not blowing it out of porpotion. People regularly break into my apartment and trash it, I can't buy decent food, For Kami's sake, I can't even buy clothes without enormous price gouging. Not even mentioning the annual 'Fox hunts' everyone is so fond of." She said staring Sarutobi in the eye. Anko was quietly sitting on the side wondering what was going on while wondering if the Gaki really had it that bad. "And DON'T you dare tell me you don't believe me! I promise its the truth!" She said slightly pleading at the end.

Sarutobi was gobsmacked. She really believed she would be raped! Had this village really fallen so far? He sighed and nodded, "Very well. Naruto Uzumaki has died on his first solo C rank mission. Fuki Uzumaki, from the whirlpool nation, welcome to the Konoha Kunoichi Corps." He said.

Fuki smiled, "Thanks Ji-san. Now, About my apearance..." She proceeded to explain that Kyuubi had changed her and that she had a high libido along with a 17 year old body. She trusted them for now because she knew it would all be a secret. She looked obviously shy when speaking about her body and Anko was more than happy to fill in the details mentally causing her to drool.

Sarutobi sighed, "Very well, Your sure the seal won't break?" He asked.

Fuki shook her head, "Nope, our souls are bound together, she can't leave me even if she wanted to." She replied.

Sarutobi nodded, "Very well. All of this is now an S Rank secret of the Village, only me and Fuki can talk about it unless Anko recieves permission from myself or Fuki understood?" He recieved a nod from Anko befroe continuing."Now, would you please explain your problem with Team 7?" He asked.

Fuki sighed, "I'm sorry Ji-san. I really tryed but... Kakashi-teme has taught me and Sakura tree walking DURING the Wave mission. Thats all hes taught us. He sends me to increase my control by trifle amounts per day while he personally trains Sasuke. He trys to increase Sakura's reserves but I don't know if she took my advice yesterday." She said.

Anko and Fuki suddenly felt a very oppresive force on their bodies and they noticed a VERY bright fire in the Hokage's eyes. "Anko-chan, would you please take Fuki-chan to get some real Kunoichi gear and treat her to lunch on me?" He asked getting a nod from the scared Jounin. "Good, Also, congratulations you have your first apprentice. Now please leave, I have a certain Jounin and Uchiha to rip a new one." He said seriously. The two females nodded and Anko grabbed Fuki before Shunshinning to her favorite dango bar.

* * *

Dango Bar: Noon

Anko and Fuki appeared outside her favorite dango bar and they froze for a second. Anko's face split into a shit-eating grin before turning to meet Fuki's own beaming face. "Well Gaki, First we get Lunch, then we get you some REAL clothes. Welcome to hell my young apprentice." She said with that insane gleam back in her eyes.

Fuki's smile simply got bigger, "If it means I actually get training, I welcome it sensei." She said.

Anko laughed, "I like you already Gaki, come on I'll introduce you to the girls." she said before hanging her arm around Fuki's shoulder and leading her into the bar. Anko quickly ushered her over to a table where a purple haired woman, a black haired, red eyed- woman, and an obvious brown haired Inuzuka woman sat. Fuki started to get nervous seeing the Inuzuka. Apparently Akane was asleep so she couldn't get help there. She swallowed before being introduced.

Anko marched upto her friends and smiled, "Well everyone meet my new apprentice! Fuki Uzumaki!" She said presenting the nervous girl to her friends.

The purple haired woman scrutinized her for a second before smiling, "Don't be so nervous we don't bite. Well, I don't. Names Yugao Uzuki." She said shaking Fuki's hand.

The red-eyed woman sighed and shook her hand as well, "Kurenai Yuhi. Pleasure to meet you. If you can put up with Ko-chan here, then you'll fit in just fine." She said smiling at the barb to her friend.

The Inuzuka sniffed and chuckled before extending a hand and shaking Fuki's, "Yugao may not bite but I will. Names Hana Inuzuka." She said smiling.

Fuki giggled, "Pleasure to meet you all. I hope we can be good friends." She said hopefully.

Anko laughed loudly and shoved her into a seat, "Like Nai-chan said, you'll fit right in Gaki! Just relax and be yourself." She said looking Fuki right in the eye at the end.

Fuki nodded and Hana spoke up, "So Fuki-chan, any relation to Naruto Uzumaki?" She asked genuinely curious.

She stiffened slightly before responding, "Nope, never heard of him. Why?" She asked.

Hana shook her head, "No reason, Just thought it'd be nice if the guy had some family. Might make him a bit less active, although his pranks always gave us a laugh." She said with the girls chuckling at the end. The rest of the conversation seemed to revolve around Naruto until they ordered and their food arrived. Fuki was having trouble holding her lust with these four women around her and she fidgetted a few times trying to make sure no one noticed her slight erection. As they ate, it turned to the current gossip in the village and before the girls knew it. It was 3 in the afternoon!

When Kurenai noticed the time she almost shot out of her chair, "Sorry girls but I have a personal meeting with Sakura Haruno, so I will have to leave." She said.

Yugao quickly followed saying something about ANBU patrols. Anko sweated a little before looking at Hana, "Listen Hana-chan can you do me a favor?" She asked. Hana looked at Anko and nodded her head, "I was suspposed to take Fuki-chan here shopping because all she has are the clothes on her back, all on the Hokage by the way, but... I have an interogation so can you do it for me? PLEASE!" She asked using the "Puppy Dog Eye No Jutsu" at the end.

Hana sighed and nodded, "Ya sure, I'll take her. You go ahead." She said. Anko quickly thanked her before paying and leaving. Hana looked at Fuki and said, "Well, come on. I won't bite for now. Let's get you out of those rags." She said. Fuki quickly nodded and they set off down the street to a nearby lingerie store.

* * *

Lingerie Store: The Sexy Leaf

Fuki was blushing up a storm as they stepped into the shop. Hana walked upto the manager and asked to be brought some of the Kunoichi underwear for Fuki, mostly guessing at her size. The manager quickly brought back the requested items and Hana shoved them into Fuki's hands. "Go try them on and come out when the feel right so I can judge you." She said. Little did Fuki know that Hana was waiting for a certain reaction and she was about to get it.

Fuki blushed bright red before backing up slightly, "Ummmmm I think I can shop for myself you don't need to see it." She said nervously.

Hana smirked, "All Kunoichi know that the underwear needs to be firm but not constricting, you can't check all of that yourself. Unless you have a problem with me seeing you in underwear." She said. Fuki blushed again. "Look, just say when your ready and I'll come in OK?" She compromised. Fuki wavered for a second before nodding, not at all planning on letting Hana see her.

She quickly went into the changing room and stripped down to her boxers and pulled on the first bra. it took her a moment but shen she finally got it on she sighed as she felt her breasts being supported. She quickly found her size to be a 36" D cup breast size. She looked in the mirror and picked out a few different colors, mostly black and grey because they were for work before trying on different panties. Luckily, her cock was right under her pantyline and, when flacid, seemed to recede almost into her body, quite amazing really.

She got redressed and stepped out holding her choices in one hand and the rejects in another. Hana smiled , although inwardly she was a little purterbed that she didn't get called in, before saying, "Got enough there?" She got a nod, "Good, then lets got a few 'recreational' sets as well ok?" she said smiling innocently. Fuki simply smiled brightly and nodded before being paraded around the store finding many different styles and types before Hana grabbed a few herself and they went back to the fitting room.

Hana joined Fuki as they tryed on their seperate clothes. Hana smirked as she looked in the mirror and saw Fuki just finish putting her own set of black lace panties and bra on. She turned around and struck a sexy pose, "Well Fuki-chan, what do you think?" she asked. Fuki turned around and immediatly regretted it as she felt her erection starting to form and pushing into her panties.

She quickly turned back around and stammered out a "That looks great, I'm done." She said before she tryed to stem her erection, although it wasn't helping that she hadn't touched herself all day. Suddenly she found Hana's lithe body pressed against her back causing her erection to come out and be shown in the mirror.

Fuki'seyes went wide as she followed Hana's stare in the mirror to the penis growing between her legs and she shut her eyes for the coming scream and accusations. Hana did comething completly different. She reached around and started stoking her cock, "So this is why you have that smell. Are you in heat or something?" Hana asked as she continued to stroke the, now throbbing, erection.

Fuki blushed crimson but nodded, "I'm a Futanari. I need to cum about three times a day but I haven't had the chance today. Please don't tell anyone!" She said pleading.

Hana chuckled and breathed hotly on Fuki's ear, "I'll make you a deal, I won't tell and in return, you have to promise to be my heat-mate." She said as her hand kept constant slow strokes on Fuki's erection.

Fuki's breath hitched as Hana continued her stimualtion, "Heat-mate?" She asked staring into the mirror that reflected the lust-filled eyes of Hana Inuzuka.

"A heat-mate basically is a fuck buddy for when an Inuzuka is in heat. You sent me into heat so I expect you to take responsibility. In any case, by claiming you as my heat-mate, I can basically fuck you whenever I want. I never found guys all that appealing, although I do love a real cock as compared to a dildo, so you make the perfect heat-mate for me. If it works out, maybe we can even be more than just fuck-buddies." Hana said.

Fuki's eyes were going cross and her body was hot, she didn't care about Hana, she just wanted a release. "I agree to be your Heat-mate, but your going to have to share. Theres no way one woman can handle me." Fuki said trying to keep some semblence of control so she wouldn't be tortured by being horny later.

Hana chuckled and sped her hand up slightly, "Fine by me, Just make sure they don't mind sharing their bodies with ME as well. I know Anko would be happy to join us. She often helped me curb my desires before." She said.

Fuki nodded, "Agreed, Now stop teasing me and FINISH ME OFF!" she said getting slightly loud at the end.

Hana giggled, "Not so loud. Someone could hear us, besides." She suddenly let got and got in front of Fuki, "I refuse to waste what smells like cinnamon on the carpet." She said. Before Fuki could respond, she found her cock enveloped in a warm cavern. She had to resist just grabbing Hana's head and throat fucking her right now. She was already close to cumming from the hand-job.

Hana smirked as she looked up at Fuki's face that was twisted in pleasure. She loosened her throat muscles and deepthroated her new Heat-mate. She could hear the low moan of approval from Fuki as Hana started to let her slip in and out of her throat. Fuki was in heaven and her hips started to move on her own as she met Hana's face with her hips. Soon, Hana needed air and deepthroated Fuki almost all the way before humming loudly. That was the end for Fuki.

Fuki loved feeling her cock slid in and out of Hana's throat. It felt like a warm wet hug to her cock. When Hana took her deep and hummed however, Fuki threw her head back and let loose a silent scream as she came inside Hana's throat. Fuki could feel Hana pull back and suck hard on her cock just as her first spurt of seed exploded from her tip. She loved the feeling of Hana's tongue as it flicked aross her still throbbing penis, gulping down her cum. Soon, however her orgasm tapered off and she was breathing hard as she watched Hana finish swallowing her seed.

Hana smiled at Fuki, "Normally, I don't like the taste of cum, but yours tasted exactly what it smelled like, cinamon bun icing. Thick and sweet. I'll have to do that some more. Probably a side effect of being a Futa huh?" She asked.

Fuki shrugged and got dressed before grabbing the underwear that she had chosen, "Don't know, but we need to finish shopping before we do anything else Hana-chan. Please don't tease me or my secret will get out." She said.

Hana nodded, "Your secret is safe with me Foxy-chan. Let's finish up so we can get to the good stuff." Hana said with a feral grin. Fuki just sighed before they headed for the counter.

* * *

Fuki's Apartment: That Night

Hana and Fuki dropped the bags off and Hana admired Fuki's new outfit. She had a mesh undershirt with skin tight black shorts under a navy blue battle kimono that cut off at her knees. It let a generous amount of her cleavage show, enough to distract enemies, while ensuring her own protection. She still let her hair fall naturally and she went with the normal blue ninja sandals.

Hana licked her lips as she remembered what was hidden under thos clothes and just WHY she had spent all afternoon helping the Futanari shop for clothing. She walked over to Fuki and, just as she turned around, captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Eventually they broke for air and Fuki looked at Hana warily. Hana frowned, "Don't look at me like that. You know you want to as much as I do!" She said as she hugged Fuki and ground her hips into Fuki's hardening erection.

Fuki sighed, "Sorry, I'm just not used to anyone being so ... affectionate with me. Akane-chan CAN'T betray me so I felt safe with her." She said as she looked away slightly ashamed at her actions.

Hana grabbed her face and engaged in another tongue war, effectivly pulling Fuki out of her thoughts, "Forget that and focus on pleasuring me instead. And, get used to the affection. I refuse to let you go on being this sheltered." She leaned in and nibbled on Fuki's ear, "I'm going to make sure you never have to doubt me again!" She said huskily, causing Fuki to shiver in both lust and excitement.

Fuki's hands grabbed Hana's ass and she kissed her new soon-to-be lover before lifting her, causing Hana's legs to wrap around her waist. Fuki qickly made her way to the bedroom, all while kissing the feral lady. Hana most certainly wasn't complaining because Fuki was dry humping Hana's waist with every step and Hana loved it. Eventually, they finally made it to the bed and Fuki set Hana down before backing up slightly.

"You watched me strip, Now I wanna watch you." Fuki said with a smirk.

Hana returned the smirk and dropped her voice into a husky town once again, "Fine by me, you can't touch until I'm done." She said planning on turning this into a game.

Fuki smiled, "Deal, I won't touch you." She said, already forming a plan in her mind.

Hana slowly began a striptease removing her vest and shirt leaving her in her pants and bra before she smirked at Fuki and unzipped her pants to show a dripping wet snatch. Apparently Hana went commando. Still smirking, Hana proceeded to push two fingers into herself and let out loud moans of pleasure. Fuki let loose something that sounded like a whine causing Hana's smirk to widen before she looked at Fuki to see her naked and furiously stroking her cock while pushing two fingers out of her own snatch.

Hana's mouth went dry. Fuki's cock was an angry red from the friction and looked just about ready to explode. She caught eyes with Fuki who smirked and she nearly held out... until she heard a particularly loud moan from Fuki and a drop of precum emerge from her cock. She quickly grabbed her pants and pulled them off before unstrapping her bra and laying back with her legs spread wide open. "Stop touching yourself and get over here you fox you!" Hana said as she fondled herself.

Fuki smirked as she let go of her cock and walked over to Hana before sticking the hand with her juices into Hana's face."Lick them clean and I'll happily give you an orgasm that you'll never forget." She said huskily, playing Hana's game. Hana wavered for only a second before her mouth closed around Fuki's fingers and she sucked the juices off the fingers. Fuki smirked and lined herself with Hana's entrance before rubbing her cockhead up and down the feral lady's pussy lips twice before thrusting fully into her new lover.

Hana's head whiped back in a loud moan of pleasure as Fuki filled her pussy with her hard meat. Fuki waited a second before starting a slow pace and letting Hana get used to her dick. Hana's hands came up and started to fondle Fuki's breasts and tits adding to the pleasant feelings running rampant through the Futanari's body. Fuki's head came down and she started another tongue war with Hana while she sped up her pace.

Soon, Fuki was thrusting with wild abandon into Hana's willing cunt. Hana's pussy tugged on Fuki's cock everytime she tryed to pull out and Fuki happened to love the sensation. It felt like Hana's pussy was sucking on her whole cock! She was getting close to her own orgasm and, from the look on Hana's face, so was she.

"Hana-chan, I'm going to cum." Fuki said as her thrusts got more erratic.

Hana smiled and looked Fuki in the eye, before moaning out "The-then hurry up a-and c-CUM!" She said as her head went back and an orgasm ripped its way through her body. Fuki felt Hana's pussy clamp on her dick and then start to fluctuate, she couldn't hold it any longer and pushed herself upto her hilt and started to pour her cum into Hana's womb.

Hana was on cloud nine. She could feel Fuki's body go rigid on top of hers and her giant cock as it pushed its way to her cervix before sending shot after shot of hot ropey cum into her womb. She could feel the swell of Fuki's cock as the cum came from its base upto the tip. Her pussy was milking the dick for all it was worth and Hana wouldn't have it any other way as she soon saw white spots cloud her vision.

Fuki felt fantastic. First, Hana's pussy felt like it was sucking her and now it actually WAS sucking on her cock. She could feel Hana's pussy fluctuate from the opening upto the cervix trying to get her to cum even more than she already was. Thing was, as her walls moved liked that, it made the sound of a person gulping! So, it felt, and sounded, like Hana's pussy was literally swallowing her cum. Needless to say, she enjoyed this quite immensely and happily stayed still as she came off her orgasm high.

Hana's vision cleared and she looked at Fuki before smiling again. "Damn Girl. You weren't lying. I haven't had an orgasm like that EVER!" She said.

Fuki giggled before pulling out of Hana with a slight 'pop' "Glad you enjoyed it. I hope I'm good enough to recieve repeat performances?' She asked a little sarcasm in her voice.

Hana chuckled, "Honey, I may just marry you if you keep this up!" She moved slightly and felt the hot cum slosh around inside her womb and smiled again, "If you cum that much everytime, it may be our only option because I doubt theres a condom to hold that much cum at once." She said smirking at the now blushing Fuki. Hana shook her head and noticed that Fuki seemed to be at full mast once again and she got a rather dirty idea. She flipped herself over and waved her ass in the air. "OOOOO Foxy-chan!" She said singsongly as Fuki stared at Hana's plump ass. "I have an itch I can't quite reach. Think that third leg of yours can scratch it for me?" She asked sexually and she looked over her shoulder with a seductive smirk.

Fuki smiled and rubbed her erection over Hana's pussy gathering some of their love juices on her cock. "I'd be happy to Hana-chan." She said before grabbing Hana's ass and spreading it wide showing her puckered asshole. She placed her tip at Hana's hole and looked up for confirmation only to recieve a nod and a slight thrust backwards. Fuki smiled and gently pressed her cock into Hana's ass. As soon as she entered, she swiftly plunged the rest of her cock inside with a loud sigh of contentment and Hana's cry of pain and pleasure. "Your ass is so tight Hana-chan. It feels like it wants to take my dick off at the base!" Fuki said as she gently humped Hana's ass.

Hana didn't respond, she was still getting used to Fuki's cock in her ass. Fuki reached around and started to fondle Hana's breasts trying to get the action started because Hana's tightness was getting both annoying and troublesome. She needed to move. Suddenly, Hana's ass moved forward and back on Fuki's cock, earning loud moans from both parties. "What are you waiting for Foxy-chan?" Hana asked.

Fuki smirked, "I didn't know you wanted me to make you my bitch so early Hana-chan." She said as she started to thrust into Hana's tight asshole.

Hana moaned out loud and looked over her shoulder at Fuki, "You better f-UH-ck your bitch h-AR-rd Fuki-chan or she might bite you when y-OOOHHH-ur done." She said between moans.

Fuki smiled again and picked up her speed getting loud slaps of skin on skin as she slid in and out of Hana's ass, "Don't worry Hana-ch-AH-n I'll make sure to-OOOHHH fuck my Bitch h-AAARR-d and fill her with my CUM!" She said accentuating the "cum" statement with a particurlary hard thrust earning a loud moan from the feral lady.

Hana loved this. She had always enjoyed anal, being cannine kinda helped with that, but Fuki kept hitting parts of her body that sent sensations to her pussy and she was aching to orgasm again. Fuki was in much the same boat. Her cock was sliding in and out of Hana's ass with ease, but it was just so damn TIGHT! She was close to her end and decided to put Hana over the edge. She reached between Hana's legs and rubbed her fingers over Hana's pussy before attacking her clitoris furiously hoping to make her cum. She wasn't disappointed.

Hana threw her head back and screamed to the heavens as he ass and pussy clamped down and she came hard. The subsequent pressure caused Fuki to experiance her orgasm as well and she thrust herself deep into Hana's ass before releasing her load.

Hana loved the way Fuki's cock filled her ass and the stimulus to her clit had sent her into an orgasm so intense that all she could see was white. Her pussy was dripping juices and she could feel Fuki's cock pumping her hot cum into her ass. She loved the way the cum warmed her body from the inside out and helped to prolong her orgasm. She promptly let her arms give out and laid on the bed with Fuki still speared into her ass.

Fuki, on the other hand, was enjoying the strange sensation. Hana's ass had tightened around her base but the rest of her cock had remained mostly unaffected. That didn't stop her from having a magnifecent orgasm though. She had happily thrust deeply into Hana's ass and felt her cock twitch and push her cum into the willing hole provided by her newest lover. Fuki felt Hana relax and stayed in her ass for a few seconds before pulling out and snuggling upto the feral lady.

Hana sighed with contentment feeling both her holes full of warm cum. "You certainly know how to treat a lady to an orgasm Fuki-chan. Call me anytime you need me, I'll be happy to help." She said shooting a bright smile at the end.

Fuki smiled, "Thanks Hana-chan, your a good lover too. I'll be happy to relieve you of your heats anytime." She replied. Hana nodded in agreement before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Fuki giggled and snuggled closer to Hana. "Goodnight my Bitch." She said softly before sleep claimed her. She never noticed the smile on Hana's face.

* * *

**A/N:** So heres the next girl, hoped you all liked it and that it was better than the last one! Please keep up your reviews! Thanks all and For those waiting on Dragon Soul... It'll probably be out this week or weekend at latest. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Fuki's New Life**

**A/N**: Hello everyone! I'm back with your new dose of Fuki's sex life! Now, Anko is the next girl to join Fuki's little harem but she most certainly won't be the last. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! BTW, Fuki called Hana her "Bitch" in the last chapter... as an Inuzuka she is technically part bitch so Hana took it as a term of endearment. Get used to it :)

P.S. I'll be releasing a challenge fic sometime this week. Please check it out :)

**Disclaimer: TSD does not own Naruto. If he did, Naruto would kick ass and he'd have a harem of females after him.**

Snake Bitch's Inauguration

Fuki awoke with Hana cuddled up close next to her. She chuckled until she felt her morning wood and sighed. Her body didn't seem to know when to just calm down. She ran her hands through Hana's hair and earned a light moan of appreciation along with a perverse giggle from her mind. '(Mental sigh) Akane-chan. Did you watch us?' Fuki asked her tenant. Silence was her answer. 'Please don't do that without my permission. Its rude.' She thought.

'**Very Well. I'm sorry. Still she most certainly was a good fuck eh Fuki?**' Akane replied mentally.

Fuki blushed slightly but sent a mental nod, 'Yes yes, Still I need to get up soon and meet Anko-sensei.' She informed the fox queen.

'**Ah yes, the Snake woman. She too would be a fine addition to our growing sisterhood.**' Akane said before she laid back in the recesses of Fuki's mind and let her focus on the awakening Hana Inuzuka.

Hana purred as she awoke, "Good morning Fuki-chan." She said as she nuzzled her head into the petting.

Fuki smiled softly, "Goord morning Hana-chan." She replied.

Hana frowned and then a smirk appearred on her face as she turned her head to let Fuki see it. "Hana-chan? What happened to 'My Bitch'?" She asked. Fuki spluttered for a moment before Hana kissed her full on the lips. "Don't call me that in public. However, when we're alone, I would rather enjoy being your Bitch." Hana said, accentuating her statement with a light rub of Fuki's softening cock, but didn't press the issue.

Fuki nodded in angreement and mentally sighed when Hana didn't want to have sex again. She loved doing Hana but she wanted to be energetic for her new sensei. Hard to do when you've been fucking like a rabbit all morning. "Whatever you say Bitch. I gotta get up and get ready to meet Anko-sensei." She said and smiled softly when she saw Hana look pleased with Fuki's wording.

Hana sighed, "Ya alright, I got a family mission for the next two days, although we don't leave until 5 tonight because of the missions parameters so we need to travel at night instead of the day. You gonna be alright until I get back?" She asked, genuinely worried. Call her crazy, but she had gotten to know Fuki a bit yesterday and she honestly didn't want Fuki to hurt herself, or others, because of her libido.

Fuki nodded, "I'll be fine. You might have another harem sister when you return though." she replied.

Hana smirked, "Good. Make sure Anko has a good time would ya?" She said.

Fuki went a little red-faced but replied, "Ya, Ya, I'll make sure she's thoroughly satisfied."

Hana chuckled, "Good." She got up and started getting dressed, "I'll see you when I get back. Don't wear yourself out OK Foxy-chan?" She said with a slight seductive tone at the end. Fuki blushed and nodded before getting up and getting dressed in her sports bra and durable panties. Hana kissed her lightly and bid her farewell as she lept through the window. Fuki sighed and got dressed in her shorts and battle Kimono before heading off to Training Ground 44, AKA The Forest of Death.

* * *

Forest of Death: 8:30 AM

Fuki landed in the clearing outside the forest and looked around for her new sensei. She didn't have to wait long as she soon felt a pair of arms around her neck and two large globes of flesh pressed aginst her back. "Welcome Fuki-chan, to my home. I hope you don't think I'm going to be going easy on you." Anko said hotly into Fuki's ear.

Fuki was mentally swearing because Anko's actions were making it very hard to control a certain piece of her anatomy. However, she still responded with a smirk. "I hope you don't. Besides, if we are in your home, maybe we could get comfortable in one of your rooms?" Fuki said.

Anko was a little surprised and took her arms from Fuki's neck before circling her. She smirked and replied, "Maybe later you horndog. For now, we are going to spar lightly so I can see just how badly Kakashi-teme screwed you over." Fuki nodded and slipped into her bastardized brawler stance causing Anko to mentally scream in disappointment as she slipped into the snake style. 'Is she really so screwed up that she doesn't have the ACADEMY style down?' She thought as Fuki attacked.

Sad to say, by the time the spar had ended, Nin and Gen Jutsus included, Anko was swearing so loudly and fiercly that Fuki was blushing up a storm from the various threats and rather crude language. Fuki frowned and turned away from Anko thinking that she was the cause of her sensei's rage. "Sorry I'm so bad Anko-sensei. I'll go find someone else to train me so you don't have to waste your time." She said sadly.

Anko froze and suddenly appeared in front of Fuki and slapped her across the face. Fuki looked up in shock. "Don't you EVER say your a waste of my time. The problem isn't yours, you've been sabotaged since day one Fuki." Fuki was paying rapt attention and Anko smiled softly seeing how Fuki was so eager to learn even a bit. "I'm going to fix as much of the problems as I can alone, however, some of these things you will need the experts. I don't think my snake style will fit you well but we will worry about that later. For now, see that stream over there?" Anko said.

Fuki looked over and noticed a swift running stream before nodding to her sensei. "Good, go try to walk on it. Same rules as the tree walking just fluctuate your chakra a bit to keep afloat. When your done with that, we will move on. NOW GET TO IT!" Anko yelled at the end and chuckled as Fuki scrambled to do her sensei's bidding.

Fuki quickly started on the exercise but kept it in the shallow end so as not to get soaked. As she was starting to make progress, Akane decided to speak up when she failed again. '**Kit, I think you would benefit from using the Kage Bunshins. You gain their memories so if you had, say 23 clones, do this exercise for an hour, it'd be like you did it for a day. As a side note, I think the Kitsune Style of taijutsu would work well with your unpredictablity so I will teach you that style.**' She said as Fuki's eyes widened and she stood near the water.

'REALLY AKANE-CHAN! THANK YOU!' she thought as she jumped up and down. Akane chuckled in her mind and sent her a mental nod as she felt Anko coming closer.

"OI GAKI! Who told you to stop?" Anko said as she glared at the Futanari. Fuki just turned around and smiled at her sensei before yelling out, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" (Do I really have to translate this?) and over 300 Fuki's stood in the clearing. Anko looked stunned before she glared at Fuki again. "What will clones do?" She asked a little annoyed at her students actions.

Fuki just looked a little sheepish before saying, "Well, Akane-chan decided to tell me that I learn everything a Kage Bunshin learns. She also told me she will be teaching me a Taijutsu style to help me out!" She said smiling. "So sensei, anything my clones can do to better myself?" She asked while staring at the gobsmacked Anko.

Anko shook her head to clear her mind before her smirk turned downright devilish. "ALRIGHT YOU MAGGOTS LINE UP! I WANT 100 WORKING ON TREE CLIMBING, 50 OF THOSE ADD LEAVES TO INCREASE THE DIFFICULTY! NEXT 100 WATER WALKING, ONLY 25 ADD LEAVES. LAST 100, HENGE AND GO READ A BOOK! MOVE IT!" She yelled and chuckled again as the scene from earlier replayed itself but on a larger scale.

Fuki sweatdropped as her clones disappeared and Akane spoke again, '**Don't dispell them all at once, do it at 20 clones every half minute. Also, I may eventually let you sign the Fox contract.**" Fuki smiled brightly and mentally thanked Akane who simply sent her a mental smile and went back to sleep for now.

Fuki turned to her sensei and relayed the information who nodded at the good idea and more good news. "So sensei, what am I going to do?" Fuki asked before shivering slightly at the smirk on Anko's face.

"Why Gaki, I want 300 pushups, 400 situps, 5 laps around this clearing (basically the clearing would be about 2 football fields) and we will see from there." Anko said as Fuki paled more and more before finally sighing in defeat and setting to work.

Timeskip: Noon

Hana hummed as she made her way to where she knew Anko would be with Fuki. She wanted to spend lunch with the both of them and let Anko know that Fuki needed a release for the next two days at least. She smirked as she thought of coming back and having Anko and Fuki fucking with her all night. her mind quickly went to the gutter and she had to shake her head to clear those thoughts, although it didn't help much because as she entered the clearing she saw something that made Hana's mind immediatly rush into the sewer, forget the gutter.

She saw nearly 150 Fuki's in the clearing working on chakra control, several who were wet or wearing nothing but a bra and panties, and one Fuki who was laying on the ground near Anko, heaving trying to catch her breath. "Your a slave driver Sensei." Fuki said.

Anko smirked, "I told you I wasn't going to go easy gaki." She replied before looking up and smiling at Hana. "OI! HANA-CHAN! Over here!" She yelled waving at her friend and lover.

Hana smiled and swiftly walked over to the two girls. "I see you haven't changed a bit Anko. Still training all crazy-like. How do you like Fuki-chan's wardrobe?" She asked.

Anko chuckled, "Such flattery. And, the gaki's wardrobe is OK but she should have dressed like me!" She said as she struck a pose with her breasts out and her ass slightly in the air behind her. Hana and Fuki both sent discrete glances at both of these facts before they both giggled at her silliness.

Fuki looked at Hana, "Regardless, I like my clothes. Thanks Hana-chan. What are you doing here?" She asked as she stood up and dusted herself off.

Hana smiled, "I came thinking you two could use some lunch. Plus, I wanna spend time with my new Heat-Mate." She replied. She noticed the stiffening and slight droop of Anko's shoulders before it was gone and she was smiling brightly. Hana mentally frowned knowing she hurt Anko but dismissed it for now with a thought of 'She'll be happy when she gets into Fuki's pants.'

Anko, on the other hand, mentally sighed and thought, 'The good ones always get taken. I KNEW I shoulda went shopping yesterday!' She thought before smiling at her friend with benefits and her newest friend/pupil. Despite meeting only two days ago, she liked the blonde sunshine, and being a girl only helped because she felt much the same way as Hana in regards to her sexuality.

Fuki remained slightly oblivious but caught on to the tension between the two and hoped she wasn't the cause of it. "Well, Thanks again Hana-chan, glad you decided to get to know me. Shall we all share lunch though? I wanna know my sensei and new friend as well." She said with a smile that could melt ice... and the hearts of the two women there.

Hana and Anko quickly agreed and they sat down to enjoy a nice quiet lunch as Fuki's clones dispelled in their intervals. Luckily, Akane reduced the impact on her brain so she only had a slight irritation and was able to consetrate on the conversation. Hana noticed that Anko was tense throughout and decided to lay everything out when Fuki went back to training. Besides, she wanted the both of them to be her heat mates, Anko for being so close and helping before, and Fuki because she had caused orgasms that no one else had been able to achieve.

As Lunch ended, Anko turned to Fuki and said, "Ok gaki, let's see your training." Anko and Hana watched as Fuki walked up and down a tree with nearly 20 leaves on her, apparently the change to a female made her control better, she could do the water walking with 5 leaves only though. She knew much more information on history and geography along with an intro to sealing and seduction, although that sorta came naturally to the Futa.

Hana and Anko were both impressed and proud, one as a lover and the other as a sensei. "Good work Fuki-chan!" Hana said as she smiled and hugged the poor futa to death.

Anko chuckled, although inwardly was wishing she could do the same. "Agreed, impressive gaki. Make another 300 and have the ones doing the tree add senbon instead of leaves. They should make it spin in a clockwise then counterclockwise direction. Keep the leaves for your water waling but up it to 75 of them. Have the last set go back and read more on sealing and anatomy and other stuff." She instructed and smiled as she watched her student go back to her physical workout after setting her clones to do what was instructed.

Hana turned to Anko and said, "Can I talk to you privately Anko-chan?"

Anko eyed her for a second before making her own Kage Bunshin and the two set off to a small clearing nearby. They stopped and Anko half glared at Hana. "What do you want?" She asked. While she hadn't all out claimed the gaki, Hana had stolen Fuki from her in her eyes.

Hana sighed and her eyes softened, "You want to be with her don't you?" She asked.

Anko's eyes hardned and hana flinched, "You could tell that and you still claimed her?" Anko asked incredlously.

Hana looked at Anko and gathered her breath. "Yes I did." She held up her hand as Anko looked ready to speak. "Hear me out." Anko calmed somewhat but still glared at Hana. "She's a Futanari, Anko." Seeing no surprise she deduced that Anko knew everything and kept talking, "She doesn't realize it but Futanari's always send out pheremones like they are in heat. She, accidently, sent me into a heat and I sorta found out about her being a Futa. Well, I knew she could run into problems like that so I forced her to take responsibility for my heat and covered up her own pheremones so that others, like me, won't find out about her 'condition.' by becoming my Heat Mate." She said.

Anko was still glaring at Hana but it had softened. Finally she let out a sigh and nodded, "Fine, but if you hurt her, I'll kill you. Friend or not, she is like me in being alone and I refuse to let her suffer!" Anko said with conviction. "Also, I guess this means you won't need me anymore huh?" She asked with sadness in her voice.

Hana looked at Anko for a second before moving and engaging Anko in a fierce tongue war, earning a surprised and hearty moan from the woman. She pulled back and smiled at Anko, "I'll let you in on a little secret, Fuki-chan needs to cum at leats three times a day or she gets backed up and the next day it hurts. I'm going to be gone for two days so I was hoping to find someone to 'take care' of Fuki, and what better than the one who has already shared my bed? I don't mind sharing her, hell she herself insisted." She said.

Anko stared at her for a second before a lusty smile made its way onto her face. "O I'll take care of the Gaki alright. Just make sure, when you come back, that your ready to be fucked so hard and good that you won't walk straight for a week!" Anko said.

Hana chuckled and kissed Anko chastely, "I look forward to it!" She whispered hotly into Anko's ear. Anko chuckled and the two made their way back to the training field where Hana quickly excused herself and went to prepare for her mission.

Fuki smiled seeing Anko practically beaming and was already thinking of ways to fuck her senseless that night. You really shouldn't have a conversation in the middle of the forest with a bunch of Fuki clones around. Akane was mentally cheering her on and giving her a few positions and things they could try causing Fuki to randomly experiance nosebleeds during her training. When the training was nearing its end, Anko invited Fuki to her apartment for a "celebratory" dinner as sensei and student. They both knew no sleep was going to be had that night.

* * *

Anko's apartment: 7 PM

Fuki half expected Anko's apartment to be filled with femdom sex toys. However, she found herself in a nice two bedroom, one bath, purple painted apartment that had a homey feel to it with some scented candles around the place giving the feeling that you were in a field with many different types of flowers. She smiled as she walked in and took a big wiff causing Anko to chuckle. "Like it Fuki-chan?" She asked with a smirk.

Fuki nodded her head and proceeded to walk into the living room and sit on the coach. She turned back to her sensei to see her reheating some Dango in the microwave. (My fic, have no idea if they have microwaves but in my story, they do.) She chuckled and said, "Jeese Anko-chan. You have a Dango addiction or something?"

Anko froze for a second at the change in names but turned to Fuki with a fire in her eyes, "No, but Dango is the food of the gods and you should be happy to eat it!" she said with a heavenly light shining on the dango.

Fuki's eyes narrowed and she replied, "Dango is great and all but Ramen is the food of the gods sensei!" She held up a bowl of Ramen from nowehere and a light shined on it too. Suddenly, lightning ignited between the two as a fierce war of whose food was better ensued. They quickly found themselves on the couch, after both had downed their food of course, and were screaming into each others faces.

"RAMEN!"

"DANGO!"

"RAMEN!"

"DANGO!"

"RA-MEN!"

"DAN-GO!"

"RAMEN!"

"DAN-MFFFFF!"

With each declaration their faces got closer and closer until Fuki couldn't take it and lip locked Anko, who quickly metled and started a heated make out session on her couch. Fuki's arms came to rest on Anko's hips and Anko's were wrapped around Fuki's shoulders. They broke apart gasping for air, but never letting go. Fuki smirked at her sensei, "I've been waiting to do that all day!" She said softly, with an undertone of lust.

Anko was a bit taken aback at the statement and stared for a second before saying, "You've wanted to kiss me all day?" She asked a little surprised that Fuki had been holding back.

Fuki nodded before kissing her again, trying to keep the mood up despite the conversation. "Hana-chan and Akane-chan both suggested having you as a mate would be... mutually pleasurable. Besides that, your my sensei and I wanted to thank you for helping me when no one else would." She said staring into Anko's eyes.

Anko pulled back slightly, "Your doing this because you want to thank me? I don't do pity Fuki!" She said a little angry at the idea she was just being "repaid."

Fuki growled and pushed Anko, who was caught unawares, onto her back. She proceeded to grind her hard cock in between Anko's legs. "I want to claim you as one of the people to bring to my bed, and you ask if I'm going to kick you out tomorrow? How would we ever work together if that was the case? I want to take you and make you scream my name everynight from now until Kami decides this world needs to perish!" Fuki said still grinding herself into Anko. By now, Anko's eyes were lidded because she could feel the monster between Fuki's legs and was imagining what Fuki could do with it. When Anko didn't answer, Fuki stopped grinding and looked into Anko's eyes, "What do you say? Care to be more than just sensei and student? Want to go to bed everynight with someone who cares for you?" She asked really hoping Anko would say yes because she trusted Anko, and she didn't even trust the Hokage.

Fuki suddenly found herself in Anko's bedroom ontop of a bed, and still ontop of Anko. "If you don't take that monster you call a cock, and make me cum soon, I'll rip it off of you and use it myself!" Anko said, her voice heavy with lust.

Fuki smirked before she got off of Anko and they quickly undressed. They didn't bother with foreplay as the screaming match and the grinding had been enough. Fuki, however, didn't want to do what Anko asked and grabbed Anko before flipping them so Anko was on top of her and her face was staring at the purple head of Fuki's cock. She moaned out loud as she felt a wet organ slid up the length of her nether lips and understood what was going on. She quickly started to lick and taste Fuki's cock before engulfing the head and sucking on it like it was a lolipop.

Fuki was listening to advice from Akane as she proceeded to eat out her newest mate. She moaned into Anko's pussy as Anko's mouth engulfed her member and she had to struggle not to release right there. She quickly redoubled her efforts to bring Anko to an orgasm and felt the moans Anko was produding and smirked as she added two fingers pistoning in and out of Anko's wet cunt.

Anko loved the pleasure that Fuki was giving her and decided to return it as much as possible, she started to deepthroat Fuki and moaned loudly when the two fingers entered her pussy. She could feel the delicious friction inside her and felt her end coming near. She wanted Fuki to climax as she did, so she quickly freed one of her hands and thrust two fingers into Fuki's pussy just as Anko came, she was not disappointed with the results.

Fuki was seeing spots in her vision. The pleasure to her cock was amazing but the sudden stimulation to her pussy had caused her to orgasm very hard. She could still feel the two fingers inde herself as her pussy walls clamped on them and tryed to get them in deeper. Her cock was swelling and pouring her seed right into Anko's mouth who wasn't missing a drop despite her own orgasm.

Anko's pussy and clamped on Fuki's fingers hard. She had felt her body nearing its end and had loved every second of her orgasm so much, that she had decided to drink all of Fuki's cum, which strangly tasted like the icing of a cinamon bun. She had loved that as well. She could feel the veins pulsing with blood and the cock head as it erupted the sweet tasting seed into her mouth. She had happily drank the cum, which tasted like cinamon bun icing surprisingly.

Anko rolled off of Fuki with a sigh and twisted herself so she could rest her head on Fuki's well endowed chest. "That was good Fuki-chan, you still need some practice though." She said.

Fuki frowned slightly and replied, "That was my first time. I usually got the oral, not gave it."

Anko nodded, "Like I said, more practice, you'll get better." She replied. "That was a good warmup so what do you say we get onto the main course?" She asked seductivly as she rubbed her leg up and down Fuki's suggestivly.

Fuki chuckled and Anko found herself on her back, "Sure, the only question is... Can you handle it?" She asked with a bit of lust in the end.

Anko smirked before she pushed Fuki up and got on her hands and knees before shaking her ass. "I'm not like Hana, but I DO like this position. Let's you get _nice_ and _deep_." She said smirking over her shoulder.

Fuki smirked and lined herself up before looking at Anko, who gave a nod. Fuki gently entered Anko gaining a loud moan of pleasure. As she was about halfway in, Fuki pulled back slightly and then swiftly rammed herself into Anko's willing cunt upto her hilt. She sighed as she felt her cockhead hit the cervix and noticed the way Anko's body was rigid, so she didn't move. Anko's eyes were practically in the back of her head. Fuki's cock filled her to the brim and she LOVED it. She decided that Fuki should move so she ground her hips into Fuki's.

Fuki smirked feeling Anko move her hips so she bent forward and whispered into Anko's ear, "Since you like it so _nice_ and _deep_, I'm gonna give it to you just. like. that." She said before pulling almost all the way out before shoving herself back in to her hilt once again. Anko cryed out in pleasure and Fuki smiled as she repeated the process over and over, even grabbing Anko's hips to get a better grip and go faster.

Anko was drooling in pleasure. Dildo's had nothing on this. She could feel each twitch of Fuki's cock as it entered her pussy and she would later swear she could feel Fuki's heartbeat from the blood rushing through her cock. She screamed out to Fuki, "O KAMI YES! HARDER FASTER!" Fuki smirked and felt her own end nearing and she grabbed Anko's wrist and used her arm to pull her back with every thrust while her other hand rubbed Anko's clit. Fuki was not disappointed when Anko screamed to the heavens as Fuki pushed herself fully into Anko's clinching pussy and bumped her cervix before growling out her own orgasm.

Anko was on cloud nine and didn't want to come down. She had orgasmed so hard that her body went rigid and her pussy clamped so hard that she swore she could feel every muscle of the throbbing meat. She dimmly noted that there was a swelling on the underside and a hot sticky substance entering her womb before her orgasm was prolonged by the hot juice now being sprayed into her body. She simply moaned aloud in pleasure and fell forward with her ass in the air and Fuki's cock still buried inside her.

Fuki was moaning aloud as she pumped her cum into Anko's womb. Anko's pussy had clamped down so hard that she couldn't move, not that she wanted to. She could feel Anko's pussy make room as her cum moved through her cock and loved the way it kept tight enough to stimulate her but not enough so as to hinder her orgasm. She sighed as the last of her cum exited her cock and felt Anko's pussy relax enough to where she could slip out with a slight 'pop' and smiled seeing the "I've been fucked stupid" look on Anko's face. she closed her eyes to enjoy the cool air.

Anko came back to reality just as Fuki closed her eyes and she got a diabolical idea. She smirked and quietly slid off her bed and over to the dresser before taking out a box and opening it. She smirked at the item before strapping it on and going back to the bed. Fuki hadn't even noticed this and Anko made a mental note to increase her awareness before she climbed back onto the bed and let her prescence be known.

Fuki tryed to open her eyes but Anko had covered them with her hands. "Now Now Fuki-chan. I have a surprise for you, but you need to get into the position I was in, before I give it to you." She said. Fuki frowned but nodded behind the eyes and quickly got on her hands and knees. She sighed as she felt Anko's hands still there and Anko's body beside her own with her hands still over her eyes. "Now Fuki-chan, I'm going to let go of your eyes but you have to promise not to look until I say so OK?" She asked. Fuki nodded and Anko crawled behind Fuki before kneeling behind Fuki but sitting on her haunchs so if Fuki looked underneath her she could see the bottom part of Anko's stomach and below. "Ok Now." Anko said.

Fuki opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder only to frown and look between her legs before gasping. Anko was wearing something like a strapon yet it looked like a real dick. It was about 7 inches long with real veins and everything. There was even some type of liquid coming out of the tip! "Anko-chan what is that?" She asked hoping she was right because last night had been rather annoying. While her cock felt fine, her pussy had been neglected until today.

Anko smirked and rose up to a full kneeling position before rubbing the dildo over Fuki's pussy lips. "Its a special strapon that uses chakra to send the same pleasure you get through the cock to my pussy. It also takes my vaginal fluids and coats the dildo to make sex easier, and ,when I cum, it will take those juices and shoot them into you just like cum. Basically, it makes me a futa without the actually ability to give you kids. Still, it takes alot of chakra and I won't be able to do this often because it needs to recharge for a day before reuse." She said while still rubbing the dildo over Fuki's nether lips.

Fuki smirked and happily started thrusting her hips backwards hearing a moan from Anko she proceeded to match the rubbing and try to get Anko to stick that thing inside her already. "You gonna spend all day with the appetizer or do you want the main event Anko-chan?" Fuki asked as their hips met.

Anko growled softly and smiled, "As you wish Fuki-chan." She said before really lining herself up and thrusting halfway in earning a loud moan from the Futanari. Anko smirked and thrust again puttining their hips against each other and sighing with pleasure. She started with a slow pace and felt as Fuki's pussy tried to keep it inside her. She sighed in pleasure, "Never got a chance to use this on Hana. However, I could get used to this." She said as she thrust herself into Fuki's willing pussy once again.

Fuki was happy, her pussy had ached for another release and Anko was giving it to her. She was happily thrusting back into Anko's hips making the lewd sound of skin hitting skin and Anko was easily stepping up the pace. Pretty soon Anko was pounding into Fuki's cunt with a willing abandon. Yes, Fuki was quite happy indeed.

Anko smiled feeling Fuki happily thrust back into her hips but was mentally unhappy that she felt her own end nearing and wanted Fuki to share it like they had both times before. Suddenly, she smirked before she reached around and grabbed Fuki's dick before happily stroking it as she thrust into Fuki. She stopped momentarily before pressing herself flush into Fuki's body and whispering into her ear, "A little service for your cock, I hope you like cumming from both ends because I won't stop until you DO!" She said and accentuated with a sharp stroke to Fuki's dick before returning to pounding into Fuki like a wild animal.

Fuki's eyes were practically in the back of her head as she tryed to hold her climax while Anko stroked her cock and pounded her pussy. She knew she was close and she too wanted to share her climax with her partner. She barely had time to reach behind her and twist Anko's nipple, sending her into an orgasm, before Fuki's own hit.

Anko moaned aloud as she felt her pussy convulse and spray her juices into the dildo before feeling it twitch with pleasure as it pushed the fluid into Fuki's willing hole. Anko nearly came again when she felt Fuki's pussy clamp down on the dildo and the pleasure be transfered directly into her own body. She could feel Fuki's pussy trying to suck the dildo right off her hips, and she loved every second of it. She looked down and smirked seeing Fuki's cock throbbing hard in her hand and spraying cum all over the bedsheets. She loved the orgasm but she prefered being on the other end.

Fuki screamed to the heavens as her body reached its orgasm. She felt the dildo as it released the fluids into her cunt and she liked the warm feeling that spread throughout her body from it. She could feel her pussy pulling on the dildo trying to get it deeper into her willing hole. Still, That paled in comparison to how hard her cock had sprayed its cum all over. She had felt it twitch and spray all over her breasts and stomach while still wetting the bedsheets below. As the orgasm tapered off, She sighed in relief before calapsing on the dry portion of the bed.

Anko chuckled and did a Kunoichi only technique that removed the semen. She took off the dildo and placed it on the nightstand before she cuddled up to her new lover. "That was wonderful love. Shall we do it again tomorrow?" She asked.

Fuki chuckled, "And you called me a horndog. Yes tomorrow would be nice. Good Night for now though." She said smiling softly before going to sleep. Anko smiled and cuddled closer before quietly falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks to all who read this and review! I already know who I wanna do next and who else is going to be a futanari, still I love suggestions! anyways to those waiting on my challenge fic. look for Naruto: The Titan of Defense sometime later this week! read and review! Ja Ne!


	4. Chapter 4

**Fuki's New Life**

**A/N: **Hello everyone! My challenge fic has been started and I felt this could use another update as well! I hope you have all enjoyed my writings so far because I plan to keep trying to better my lemons. Now, Last chapter, Fuki got it on with Anko, and I think she enjoyed it. (Anko appears outta nowehere) Damn straight when am I gonna get..mmmppphhhhh (Fuki's appears holding Anko's mouth) Hehe sorry she got away. Anko cut this out or no sex for a week! (Anko sulks and pouts but walks away) Sorry again Ja Ne! (Fuki disappears)... uhhhh ok well anways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it'll be my first attempt at a threesome so please be merciful (Hana appears: puppy dog eye no jutsu!). In any case Let us begin!

**Disclaimer: TSD does not own Naruto or anything else. (sniffle cry)**

**Fuki's Bitch shares her Whore**

Fuki dodged another kunai from her sensei/lover. It had been two days since she had boned Anko and she had loved everynight afterwards. Her pussy was feeling a little left out but that was for another time. Hana had come back the day before but had been too tired to sleep with Fuki again. Fuki had understood and didn't hold it against her, although Akane had said she owed Fuki. In any case, her training had been going well. Her chakra control had skyrocketed from when she was a boy and she was thoroughly enjoying the benefits. She could make nearly 500 Kage Bunshins with little to no chakra wastage. Her physical abilities hadn't improved much obviously, but her taijutsu style was approximatly Chunin level while her ninjutsu was actually being supplemented with a few non elemental Jutsu, such as the Kage Kunai No Jutsu.

Fuki sighed in happiness as Hana walked into the field and smirked at her two lovers. Today was another meeting of the girls club at the Dango Bar and Fuki had been invited. Apparently, Anko and Hana couldn't keep their mouthes shut about how good of a lover Fuki was. They didn't mention her "condition" but they did say she could rock any girls world. Anko landed next to Hana and Fuki quickly made her way over to them.

Fuki smiled brightly and kissed both of them before stepping back, "So we gonna spend lunch with the other girls then?" She asked.

Hana and Anko looked at one another before turning back to Fuki. "Ya we will but I'm curious. You only changed five days ago right?" After receiving a nod, Hana continued, "Then why are you so errrrr feminine?" She asked. It was a valid question. Ever since the change, Fuki had acted more and more like a girl than like a boy and her lovers were simply concerned about her mental health.

Fuki was ready to open her mouth without a real answer when Akane spoke up. "**That's my fault, I've been sorta forcibly imprinting female patterns into your psyche so that you can adapt without a great strain on your mind or consciousness. I hope I didn't do anything wrong.**" Akane said with some regret and a bit of hope in her voice.

Fuki mentally nodded and replied, 'No no thank you Akane-chan. I don't mind just don't change anything that makes me... me. Besides, I'm sure your going to want kits someday and I'd be honored to carry them. After all, you've helped me out much over my life.'

Akane was shocked. She HAD been changing Fuki's ideas on sexuality so that she could accept being a futa with working female organs but to offer to carry her kits was a VERY big step. Not to mention she was very happy to hear her mate say those words to her. "**(sniffle) Than-Thanks Fuki-chan. I won't change anything but what's already been changed, I finished last night anyway."** She paused a moment before continueing in a subdued voice, "**As for the kits... I'd be honored but lets not do that until after you can protect yourself OK?**" She said.

Fuki mentally nodded and sent a warm glowing feeling into the caged area. Hearing Akane purr lowly in delight she smiled broadly before returning her attention to her two outside lovers. "Well, Akane-chan has been helping me through this and she has been doing some fundamental pysche changing so I don't freak out. I gave her permission so its OK." She said with a smile.

The two women smiled at their lover and nodded in acceptance. They may not trust Akane but they did trust Fuki. "In that case, Let's go get cleaned up so we can meet the girls for lunch. I think they wanted to take a dip in the hotsprings afterwards too." Anko said.

Fuki looked nervous at the thought of hotsprings until Akane chuckled in her head. She sent a mental question mark and Akane chuckled before explaining, "**You Henge is an actual transformation. Apparently, my Youki makes it real. So you can just do your Henge and remove your dick. When you want to return, you simply have to release your technique. Since its real, nobody else can dispel it. If you ever have to spend another day with the girls you can just use Henge. You could probably maintain it for a day if you wanted to. I didn't tell you before because your body hadn't settled but you'll be okay from now on."** Akane said warmly.

Fuki sent back a mental 'Thank you.' before turning to her lovers and explaining what was said. Needless to say that the two girls were happy their lover could join the girls for their day. Anko quickly shunshinned away and Hana grabbed Fuki before taking Fuki to her apartment and letting her get washed up and redressed.

* * *

Dango Bar: Noon

Hana, Fuki, and Anko walked in and noticed their table so they quickly made their way over to their friends. Fuki had forgone her usual attire and transformed into her sexy form so as to not worry about an erection. She wore a modest pair of blue jeans with a somewhat tight yellow T shirt with the Konoha leaf symbol in white on the back. The clothes fit snugly but not too tightly and allowed her lovers to fantasize about what they would be doing with that body tonight. Fuki had smirked many times at catching them glancing at her ass and breasts.

The girls sat down at the table with Yugao, Kurenai, and Hinata had apparently joined the little group. She had been depressed over the news of "Naruto's" death but had eventually gotten over it and promised herself to become stronger in his memory. Kurenai had been happy with her student and encouraged the behavior by inviting the girl to this regular meeting. Needless to say, the rest of the girls had quickly accepted both Fuki and Hinata and were happily chatting about various gossips and such.

The girls all ordered some food and Anko asked Hinata about Naruto's funeral. Apparently, all of the rookie 9 had been there along with their senseis and the Sandaime had given a rousing eulogy about how Naruto had saved over 20 girls from becoming sex slaves and killing off the ninjas and bandits. Kakashi had even put his book away and praised Naruto for his undying devotion and determination. Apparently, The Sandaime had forgotten to mention that Fuki was Naruto to the man, however it worked out better because he was now training both members of his team to be the best at their given fields.

The girls ate their food and relaxed just chatting for a good two hours before Anko suggested going to the hot-springs. The other girls quickly agreed although Hinata backed out saying she had practice with her father. They all just bid her good day and went to the hot-springs.

* * *

Hot-Springs: 2:10 PM

The girls entered and payed for their time in the spring and each girl brought their swimming suits with them, although Fuki didn't and the girls were curious as to why. When asked all she said was, "You'll see." and she would smile like she had a prank planned. They entered the changing area and the girls started to strip. They all stared at Fuki for a moment when she started looking around and acted like she wasn't getting in. Hana and Anko were going to talk to her when she shook her head at them. "I'll get in soon, I just wanna make sure there aren't any perverts around." She said before she jumped into a nearby tree to check the area.

The girls all shrugged their shoulders and got changed. All of them were wearing modest two pieces, purple for Anko, black for Kurenai, light red for Yugao, and forest green for Hana. The girls all had at least D size breasts and were shapely in their own ways. They heard a rustle in the trees and dismissed it as Fuki. They started to relax but before they could speak, Fuki dropped in front of them and had all the girls staring in shock, with Hana and Anko's eyes practically begging to be fucked right then and there.

Fuki stood at a good 5' 8" with DD cup breasts barely being held against her chest with a yellow string bikini top and bottom that barely covered her sex. Her hair freely flowed to her ass and she let it blow in the slight wind. Her electric blue eyes were shifting between Hana's and Anko's bodies. She still had the whisker marks but they were barely visible. Her stomach was slim and led you into her wide hips and shapely ass before running down toned legs and onto cute feet. She giggled when she noticed the girls staring and said, "If I didn't know better, I'd say you all want a piece of me?" She said with a seductive questioning tone at the end.

Kurenai and Yugao had the decency to blush while Hana and Anko were both thinking something along the lines of, 'I don't want a PIECE I want the whole pie and I plan on getting it tonight!' Fuki giggled again when she saw their lustful looks and sent them a look that said, "Later." Anko pouted while Hana just looked a little annoyed at it but they agreed because they couldn't very well fuck in front of Kurenai and Yugao.

Kurenai spoke up, "I'm impressed. You seem to be strong and yet you have no scars and a perfect body figure for you age. I'm kinda jealous." She said.

Fuki blushed at the compliment as she slid into the water beside her lovers. "Thank You Kurenai-san. I train everyday and I try to eat right. As for the scars, I heal really fast I think its a bloodline or something but I don't want anyone to know so please keep it a secret?" She asked.

Yugao and Kurenai nodded, "Your secret is safe with us. I would hate to see you reduced to nothing more than a baby factory." Yugao said. Fuki shivered at the idea along with the other girls there. She may have offered to birth Akane's kits but she would NOT let her body be used like that. "In any case, Hana and Anko said you were an amazing lover so care to tell us how you got that good?" She asked mischeviously.

Hana and Anko went blood red and Fuki sputtered nervously until Kurenai and Yugao started laughing and the girls just scowled before going back to relaxing. They spent another hour simply soaking their pains away before they all agreed to head out and get dressed for dinner at a local bar. That is until an ANBU showed up as they exited the hot-springs and informed Anko that she was needed for an interogation subject that Ibiki was having trouble with. Anko whined about not getting her now daily piece of Fuki meat, as she called it, but answered the summons anyway, leaving a flustered Fuki in her wake.

* * *

Timeskip: 7 PM: The Floating Leaf

Hana and Fuki had decided to go ahead and meet their firends for a little while before heading back to Fuki's place for some "strenuous" activities. They didn't know if Anko would be joining them so they simply planned for themselves. Hana wore some light makeup to accentuate her eyes while she had a strapless forest green dress that stopped about mid thigh. All in all she was a sexy Bitch. Fuki was wearing no makeup, and had on a beautiful midnight blue dress that hugged her curves and ended closer to her knee than Hana's dress. She was stunningly simple and Hana had allowed herself a quick fantasy before taking her to the club. They met up with Kurenai and Yugao, who had brought her boyfriend Hayate, and proceeded inside to get a table.

Hana and Fuki ordered their food and got non-alchoholic drinks. Neither wanted to be drunk when they fucked each others brains out later. They spent a good hour simply chatting with their friends before getting onto the dance floor and dancing rather well. They bumped and grinded one another, luckily Fuki had re-applied her Justu so nothing would show, and generally put on an erotic show for several of the patrons who tried to hit on them but failed because of their relationship.

Unknown to them, however, was a certain Kunoichi who was watching from afar. She sniffed the air and let out a shuddering breath. "It seems that theres a new one in town. Good, the others act far too much like sluts but this one seems to be faithful to her lovers. I will have to set up a meeting and see if she is worthy." She looked at a tiny calender with multiple markoffs, "Within the week or I will be forced to use my own money for my pleasure again." The woman sighed before lustfully staring at Fuki. 'Within the week!' she thought before she disappeared.

Back to Hana and Fuki, it was getting late. The two girls had decided they had enough fun and bid their friends goodbye and good night. The headed back to Fuki's apartment, unaware that there was a plot in the air and that Anko was just finishing her interogation.

* * *

Fuki's Apartment: 9:15 PM

Hana and Fuki arrived at Fuki's apartment unhindered. The walked through the door and Hana heard a soft "Kai." before she found herself pressed against the wall be a horny Fuki. She locked lips with her lover and moaned when she felt Fuki dry hump her into the wall. When they broke the kiss, Hana spoke up. "Impatient aren't we?" She asked.

Fuki simply smirked and smashed her lips back into her lover's mouth before pulling back again. "Not that your any different." Fuki said with a smirk. Hana simply chcukled before she unzipped Fuki's dress, as Fuki stepped back and unzipped Hana's own, and the two girls dropped the garments to the ground to show strapless bras and panties. Fuki's cock was ramrod stiff and Hana licked her lips remembering the pleasure that meat had given her before.

Fuki stopped Hana before she could descend and start sucking on it, however. Hana looked at her curiously and Fuki blushed. "I know you want to but I wanna do something I did with Anko OK?" She asked. Hana sighed but nodded. Fuki smiled and started making out with Hana once again. She slowly massaged Hana's right breast while she led Hana into her bedroom. Hana had decided that Fuki's bra was in the way and had removed it only to massage both the globes of flesh and tease her nipples mercilessly.

Fuki loved the action that her breasts were getting and decided to get a move on and into the final event. They had entered the room and Fuki took off Hana's bra. She grabbed Hana's panties and pulled her over to the bed before pulling them down. She quickly removed her own, now soaked, panties and patted the bed beside her. Hana sat down and Fuki kissed her again while massaging her breasts. Hana happily returned the gesture and teased Fuki's erect nipples.

Fuki stopped making out with her loved and blushed. She looked at Hana and said, "I wanna try the 69 position. I'll be on the bottom but..." Fuki's blush increased slightly before she continued, "Please don't focus on my cock entirely. My pussy is aching and..." She never got to finish as her mouth let out a loud moan. Hana had run two fingers along her nether lips before thrusting them into the tight wet hole.

"No worries there honey. Let's just get on with it! I'm horny, all you had to do was ask." Hana said before pulling her fingers out and earning a disapproving moan from her lover. Fuki quickly laid back and her pussy was attacked by Hana's fingers again. She moaned into Hana's pussy as her cock was enveloped in a wet cavern and they proceeded to suck, in Hana's case, or tongue, in Fuki's case, their lovers into a coma of pleasure.

Fuki was moaning almost constantly. She'd never had both her pussy and her cock pleasured at the same time like this. Nevertheless, she loved every second of it. She could feel her cock heating up as her body reached its peak. She could feel the knot in her stomach that signified her pussy's need being fulfilled. She wanted to cum bad and she wanted her partner to know just how much she was enjoying it, so she took her right hand and covered her finger in her lover's juices before slipping it into her ass. She was quite content with the results.

Hana was happily deepthroating her lover while finger her pussy as well. She had never done this before but was not about to let Fuki down. She could feel the heat coming off of Fuki's cock and she swore it was being transferred directly to Hana's pussy because her climax was approaching fast. She had picked up her pace trying to get Fuki to climax as well. She felt Fuki's free hand, seeing as her other was stuck knuckledeep in her pussy, and gather the fluids and she had an idea of what would happen, so she had promptly started to hum on Fuki's cock. Needless to say, the two girls were not disappointed in their lovers response.

Fuki was on cloud nine when her orgasm hit and hard. Her cock was swelling as each glob of cum travelled its way from her body into Hana's open mouth that was quickly swallowing in an effort not to waste a single drop of the precious fluid. Her pussy was convulsing wildly around Hana's fingers as it pushed her fluids onto Hana's hand and staining the sheet below. She greedily lapped up Hana's overflowing pussy as it practically spewed out her juices and Fuki was all too happy to drink them up.

Hana was both content and aching at the same time. Her mouth was working furiously to slurp up the icing that Fuki called cum and her fingers were being squeezed hard as Fuki's pussy showed its own approval of Hana's work. Hana's own pussy was happily supplying Fuki with enough fluids to keep her sustained for days and Hana was all to happy to feel Fuki's tongue furiously working her nether lips in an attempt to keep up.

As they both came down off their orgasm highs, they heard a sigh of pleasure from their right and were shocked to see Anko sitting in a chair watching them pleasure one another. Fuki and Hana quickly sat up and Fuki blushed, "ANKO-CHAN! I'm sorry we didnt..." She started before Anko glared at her, shutting her up.

Anko took her hand out of her pussy and said, "If you don't get over here right now, I won't be around this week!" Anko said as she pointed at her wet pussy and then back at Fuki's hard cock. Apparently, Fuki's cock knew what Anko wanted. Fuki smiled softly and stood up before placing herself at Anko's entrance and quickly entering her other lover. Anko let out a cry of pleasure as Fuki grabbed Anko's ass and lifted her up into the air. She was a bit surprised but then found herself pressed against the wall and Fuki's cock being rapidly thrust into her most holy place.

Hana felt a bit left out but knew she had the first taste of Fuki's cum so she settled for watching the hot scene of her futa lover mercilessly pounding her female lover. Fuki was smirking at Anko, whose face was a rather lewd site. "You look so cute when your being fucked stupid Anko-chan." Fuki said as she thrust deep into Anko's pussy and stayed there to let her lover get a chance to adjust slightly better.

Anko, for her part, was loving the rough fucking she was receiving. Fuki was thrusting deep inside her and hitting spots she had only hit on their first night together when Fuki fucked her from behind. When Fuki stopped moving and commented on her face, Anko blushed but wrapped her arms around Fuki's neck and her legs around Fuki's hips before thrusting slightly, telling Fuki to continue. Fuki happily complied and started to impale her lover once again.

Fuki smirked seeing Anko start drooling from the pleasure and, when one of Anko's breasts bounced up, she started to suck on her nipple. Anko was trying to increase the pleasure Fuki was feeling by altering her position slightly everytime Fuki thrusted, that was hard but it was working. She could see the pleasure on Fuki's face and she could feel Fuki's cock heating in anticipation of the release. When Fuki started sucking her breast, well Anko screamed in ecstasy and her pussy clamped down on Fuki's cock before climaxing.

Fuki felt her climax approaching and when Anko's pussy clamped down on her cock hard, she happily thrust deep into her lover and came into her willing womb. Fuki felt Anko's pussy clench around her cock hard and happily stayed rooted to her spot as her cock spewed its baby batter into Anko's womb. She could feel Anko's pussy make way as the cum traveled through her cock and shot into Anko's womanhood. Fuki sighed in contentment as she felt Anko's pussy start to loosen and Anko's body go slightly limp in her grip.

Anko was still drooling in pleasure as she climaxed. She felt her pussy clamp down on Fuki's meat and gently massage it trying to get more of the delicious cum from its confines. Her whole body heated up with every spurt of cum that entered her womb... and she loved every second of it. She could feel Fuki's cock eagerly pumping cum into her womanhood and she happily let it happen. She loved feeling Fuki's cum fill her womb, it always made her feel warm and safe for some reason. Like it was Fuki's promise to never leave her.

Fuki smiled softly as she layed the beautiful woman down on the bed next to Hana. She pulled out of her lover and looked out at Hana. Hana's pussy was being punished fiercely by her fingers as she tryed to achieve her climax but couldn't. Fuki stared in awe for a second as she felt her cock spring back to life once again at the thought of reaming that pussy and filling it with cum. She smirked as she watched Hana crawl over Anko and start digging the cum out of Anko's pussy.

Suddenly, Fuki got a mean idea. Hana and Anko were in the 69 position. Well, Fuki got into the bed behind Hana and positioned herself at Hana's entrance. After receiving a swift nod from Hana, who proceeded to continue eating out her other lover, she entered Hana's pussy and proceeded to fuck her nice and deep. She still loved the way Hana's pussy produced slightly more juices than average and she could feel them slip down her cock and then mix with her own pussy's juices before falling onto Anko's still "Fucked stupid" face.

Hana, for her part, was happily lapping at the cinnamon bun icing tasting cum of Fuki's cock that was being slowly expelled from Anko's pussy as Hana continued to please her again. She moaned into Anko's pussy as Fuki bottomed out inside of Hana's willing pussy and again when she started to thrust deeply into Hana. She smirked when she heard Fuki moan in pleasure as she felt Anko's tongue at work as it traveled over her netherlips and down Fuki's cock.

Anko had come back to reality in time to see Fuki thrust into Hana's womanhood and proceed to fuck her like an animal. She had even let a few drops from Fuki's pussy fall into her mouth. She liked the way that tasted and noticed that Fuki's pussy seemed to be opening and closing like it wanted something. She smirked and used the snake lengthening Jutsu and ran her tongue down Hana's pussy, wrapped it once around Fuki's cock, before uncoiling it and licking Fuki's pussy. She smiled hearing Fuki moan and thrust her tongue inside of Fuki before quickly moving it around trying to get the futa to cum once again.

Fuki was loving the attention her lovers were giving her. First, Hana's pussy was sucking on her cock nice and hard. Second, Anko had licked her cock. Lastly, Anko was doing something with her tongue that was making Fuki's pussy practically melt in pleasure. She increased her speed and got a loud moan of approval from Hana as she felt her end nearing. She reached forward and tweaked both of her lovers nipples as she screamed out her orgasm, joined swiftly by her two lovers.

Hana was orgasming, and hard. Being taken from behind was wonderful, but the added scent from Anko's pussy had pushed her close to the edge followed by her nipple being tweaked as Fuki started to cum inside her. She loved it. Her pussy was making the most lewd sucking sound as she felt her walls fluctuate and suck Fuki's cum into her womb. She could feel her whole body warm as the cum hit her inner walls and sighed in contentment even as she lapped up Anko's juices.

Anko was on cloud nine once again. Tasting Fuki's pussy was amazing. It held a cinnamon flavor to it, not the icing favor like her cock's cum held, but like sugar cinnamon. She felt Fuki's cock constrict on her tongue and had eagerly lapped up Fuki's woman juice even as her own orgasm flowed out of her pussy. She had a prctical vice grip on Hana's head with her leg and could feel Hana's tongue stimulating her nether lips and prolonging her pleasure. She sighed in contentment as it tapered off.

Fuki was in heaven and floating on Tsunade's breasts. She could both feel and hear as Hana's pussy lewdly sucked her cock dry of it's cum. She still loved the way she could feel Hana's pussy walls stimulate her cock to ensure that not a drop of cum was missed. She had happily impaled herself into the feral woman and Hana had moaned loudly in appreciation. Fuki could feel Anko's tongue work its magic inside her pussy and loved the way it had lapped up all her juices and brought them to Anko's mouth. She had felt her pussy clamp down on the tongue and had orgasmed so hard she was seeing spots. She sighed in content as her pussy relaxed and Hana's pussy let her, now limp, dick go.

Fuki sat back on the bed before looking at her lovers. They were covered in sweat and smelled of sex but they both had happy looks on their faces. She smirked as she saw them lay down and leave enough space between the two of them for her. She happily crawled into the space and pulled Hana flush against the front of her body as Anko snuggled up to her back. "Goodnight my Bitch and Whore." She said with a smirk.

Anko hit her on the arm but said tiredly, "Call me that outside of the bedroom and you'll be wishing you were still a guy because you won't have a clit anymore." Hana and Fuki chuckled and then they heard her snoring lightly. They chuckled again.

"Goodnight Fuki-chan. See You tomorrow." Hana said as she drifted off to sleep. Fuki simply smiled and cuddled up closer to her lovers before making a Kage Bunshin that covered them with the bedsheets and then poofed away. Fuki smiled and joined her lovers in dreamland.

* * *

**A/N: **Annnnddddd It's done! My challenge fic is posted so I hope you all take a look at Naruto: Titan of Defense by Yours truly :) Please Read and Review and I hope you enjoyed this!


	5. Chapter 5

**Fuki's New Life**

**A/N: **Hello everyone! sorry it took so long, but I haven't had much inspiration to write this. However, I hope you enjoy this chapter, as it will be mostly smut, although it may be a bit on the short side. This chapter will have Hinata because I had an overwhelming amount of requests for her, plus she likes cinamon ciuns so its mean to NOT let her join the harem! Hope you enjoy it! Next chapter will feature the mysterious person. Now, On with the show!

**Disclaimer: TSD owns nothing but his own ideas!**

**Moon eyed princess's joy!**

Fuki smiled as she woke to a bed of Anko's breasts. It had been a week since her transformation and she already had two dedicated women, and a demonic futanari, to satisfy her unnatural sex drive, not that the women minded. She looked over Anko's breasts to see Hana snoring happily as she cuddled up to the purple haired woman. She sighed as she thought of what the girls had told her, Anko especially. Hinata seemed to be taking "Naruto's" death hard. They had both told her that Hinata would be happy to learn that Fuki was Naruto. She hadn't really liked the idea but she understood what they were saying. With her recent... activities, she now knew that Hinata was, at the very least, attracted to Naruto and could even be in love with him.

She sighed as she snuggled closer to her purple haired whore. That was another thing she had found cute. Both of the girls had happily taken to their monikers of "Bitch" and "Whore" respectivly. They called her by her name but, when alone, they almost ALWAYS stressed the Fuk part of her name, making it sound like fuck. Akane had taken to doing the same, although they also seemed to enjoy calling her "sweetie", and Fuki had decided to simply call her "Vixen" the next time they fucked, which would hopefully be soon. Her cock loved the attention her woman gave it but her pussy was aching to be filled with that long cock of Akane's.

Akane chuckled in Fuki's mindscape. "**I'll be happy to fill your tight little cunt later tonight sweetie.**" she said mentally. Fuki chuckled quietly, 'I can't wait, my Vixen.' she mentally sighed and said, 'What do you think of Hinata?' Akane was quiet for a minute before responding, "**I think she really does love you Fuki. You should give her a chance.**" she said.

Fuki mentally went over some pros and cons of telling Hinata and finally decided that perhaps telling the girl wouldn't be so bad. "**Besides, you know she's hiding SOMETHING good under that jacket, what I wouldn't give to find out...**" Akane continued mentally causing Fuki to sweatdrop. By now, however, Hana and Anko had both begun to stir. Hana's eyes fluttered open and she smiled at her two lovers. Anko doing much the same as she awoke. They all shared some morning kisses before Fuki stepped out of bed.

She quickly started getting dressed, surprising her lovers. "Whats the hurry Fuki-chan?" Hana asked.

Fuki sighed, "Well, I thought about what you two said and I decided to give Hinata-chan a chance. She doesn't have to join our little group right away but both myself and Akane-chan believe she should know the truth. Plus, its 11 AM and we have to meet the girls in an hour." she said finishing with a smirk as her two friends jumped from the bed and began to get dressed as well.

Anko was dressed first, as she wore the least, and she turned to Fuki. "So how'd you plan on getting the girl to believe you?" she asked.

Fuki silently thought as she got dressed before sighing, "That's a good question. I guess I'll just tell her and then ask her to make me do something that only Naruto would ever do." she responded.

Hana smiled at Fuki as she finished getting dressed, "I know she'll be overjoyed to hear your still alive. Perhaps she can use her Byakugan to see Akane's chakra?" she suggested.

Fuki nodded, "That might work. I think I'll take her shopping with me. I need some recreational clothes anyway, I've only got what you bought me and that dress I went to the club in." she said. The girls nodded, shopping was always classified as "girl bonding" right up there next to hot springs. The group locked up Fuki's apartment, which was NOT Naruto's old one, and headed to the Dango bar to meet with their friends.

* * *

Dango Bar: Noon

Anko, Fuki, and Hana walked into the bar and smiled seeing yet another addition to their growing group. Tenten Higurashi was a second year Genin and trained under Maito Gai. She was about as tall as Hinata and had her brown hair done up in to two panda buns. She wore a pink shirt with dark blue pants and normal shinobi sandals. She had mid-C cup breasts and long shapely legs. She smiled brightly as the other girls joined the group. She was quickly introduced by Yuugao as a weapon's master and her eyes seemed to linger on Fuki's body slightly longer than the others.

The girls spent a good hour chatting friendly, although Hinata seemed to be sad no matter what they discussed, while Tenten and Kurenai were trying to cheer her up alot. As one rolled around, many of the girls had appointments and they all headed off. Kurenai had a date with Asuma to prepare for, Tenten had a mission to prepare for, same for Anko and Yuugao. Hinata was getting up to head home with Fuki stopped her.

"Hinata-chan, would you join me to do some shopping? I need another girls opinion." she said smiling.

Hinata pushed her fingers together, "Are You sure you want m-my help, Fuki-san?" she asked meekly.

Fuki quickly wrapped Hinata in a hug, "OF COURSE! Come On, I'll even buy you a few things and pay for dinner whadya say?" she half asked as she smiled brightly at the shy Kunoichi.

Hinata blushed but said, "A-Alright. I just need to inform my father that I will be with you."

Fuki, still smiling, said, "No prob, **Kage Bunshin!**" A clone of Fuki stood there awaiting orders, "Go tell Hiashi-san that Hinata-chan will be staying with us tonight. I wanna get to know more about this Naruto fella she's all worked up about." she said, causing a soft "eep" to be heard from Hinata.

The clone nodded and quickly took off to inform Hiashi of Hinata's absence. Hinata was blushing, "You- you want to know about N-Naruto-kun?" she asked.

Fuki nodded furiously, "Ya tell me all about him!" she said as she led the shy girl into a nearby shop. Hinata was blushing and she stuttered as she said Naruto's name as she told her newest friend about the man she loved. She told Fuki all about how Naruto' pranks were hilarious, and a great way at payback. She told Fuki all about Naruto's incredible drive to never give up. She told Fuki all about Naruto's completly selfless personality and, as the got in to Fuki's house, she broke down crying at the fact she never got to tell Naruto about her love for the blonde haired, blue eyed, sunshine.

Throughout the day, Fuki had been steadily amazed that she had missed Hinata's obvious attraction to the male Naruto. The way she made an effort to learn of everything she could about the boy, and even comment on things she would change should she ever get close to him, made her realize that this girl really was in love with Naruto. She felt bad when Hinata started to cry and silently consoled her. As she did so, however, she came to a decision. Fuki would do everything in her power to add Hinata to her group and she would make sure that Hinata had "her Naruto" as often as she could.

Akane was sitting in Fuki mindscape hapily watching Fuki and Hinata's interaction. Fuki had stayed close to Hinata all day and Hinata had not once complained. She believed she would soon have another harem sister. '**_I hope Hinata accepts what Fuki will tell her tonight. It's such a shame that Fuki didn't know about this earlier because it would have improved Naruto's life dramatically._**' she looked at the screen that held Fuki's vision and smiled as she saw Hinata wiping her eyes free of tears, '**_Then again, things may work out just fine after all._**' she thought happily.

Fuki smiled as she saw Hinata finally compose herself. "I'm s-sorry Fuki-chan. I d-didn't mean to do that." she said softly. Sometime during the day, it had gone from Fuki-san to Fuki-chan, not that Fuki was complaining.

Fuki shook her head, "No problem Hinata-chan. I'm glad you got that off your chest. How do you feel?" she asked kindly.

Hinata smiled softly at her friend, "Better, thank you Fuki-chan. I think... I think I may b-be able to let him go." she said softly.

Fuki chuckled softly, "I'll tell you a secret if you promise not to tell." she said smiling.

Hinata looked at Fuki and said, "W-What do you mean?"

Fuki smiled, "Uh Uh. Dinner first, and your word as a Kunoichi, and I'll be happy to tell you something about naruto that even you don't know." she said, playing a little game with the girl.

Hinata's eyes immediatly glowed with a fierce determination, and suspicion. "What could you know that I don't?" she asked.

Fuki grew serious, "You noticed the red chakra in his system right?" she asked, getting a nod from the girl she continued, "That chakra was from the Nine Taile Fox, Kyuubi." Before Hinata could comment, Fuki puta finger on her lips, "The Fourth is said to have DEFEATED the fox, never is it said he killed it. He sealed it into a newborn babe, Naruto. That is why the villagers always hated him and why he had such a harsh life and his bright personality." she explained to the wide eyed Hyuuga.

Hinata's mind went in to overdrive and she agreed with what Fuki said. It made sense and she could tell Fuki wasn't lieing. "Then, why don't we know about it?" she asked.

Fuki sighed, "The Sandaime wanted Naruto to have a normal life, so he made the fact that Naruto was a Jinchuuriki, a human who has a Biju sealed inside them, an S rank secret." She motioned Hinata to a chair and took one herself whilest she grabbed the phone. "Before you ask, I can speak of it because of what I know about Naruto." she explained as she dialed a number.

Hinata sat silently as she took in what Fuki said. Why would Fuki tell Hinata of Naruto's burden? Why would she give up any information on the dead blonde? This was getting confusing and Hinata was begining to get annoyed. She just wanted to know what Fuki knew, and damn the consequences. She looked to Fuki as she set the delivery, from Ichiraku ramen of all places, and said, "You have my word that I won't tell anyone else." she said seriously.

Fuki smiled, "I'm glad to hear you say that. Now, one last question before I tell you." Fuki looked Hinata in the eye, "If you had a chance to be with Naruto now, would you take it and profess your love to him?" she asked seriously.

Hinata's eyes showed a determination that Fuki had only ever seen in her own eyes as she replied, "In a heart beat."

Fuki smiled again, "Good. But first, Itadakimasu!" she said as she dug into the 18 bowls of ramen, and two for Hinata. Hinata stared open mouthed before shaking her head and grabbing the ramen, '_That was so much like Naruto-kun, it's freaky._' she thought as she quickly finished off her two bowls. She turned to Fuki just in time to see her lean back and pat her stomach in contentment. "That was good, as always!" she said brightly.

Hinata scowled, actually scowled!, "What is this information?" she asked annoyed.

Fuki frowned but said, "Alright alright I'll tell you but you better brace yourself because your not going to believe me."

Hinata sighed and her face softened, "just tell me... please." she said softly.

Fuki smiled softly, "As you wish," she sighed and composed herself, "Naruto Uzumaki did not die. He was transformed, by using Kyuubi's chakra, in to a Futanari woman." she stated.

Hinata stared at the woman for a good minute before saying, "Huh?" rather stupidly.

Fuki sighed, "Naruto is no longer Naruto. She changed her name, Hinata. She didn't want to continue living that cursed life of hers anymore." she said.

Hinata sat quietly before glaring at Fuki, "You saying that YOU are Naruto?" she asked coldly.

Fuki sighed again and nodded, "If you don't believe me, check my chakra system Hinata-chan. I promise I'm telling the truth." she said sadly. Hinata kept glaring but activated her Byakugan. As Fuki saw it activate, she thought, '_Now Akane-chan._' and Akane pushed enough chakra into her system to cause it to be visible.

Hinata gaped and turned off her doujutsu. She was silent again before a smile spread across her face. Fuki looked at her curiously until she found herself being crushed in a sobbing Hinata's grip. "Yo-Your St-st-still ALIVE!" she said happily and she buried her face into Fuki's breasts, causing a massive blush to creep up Fuki's face.

"Hi-Hinata-chan, please." Fuki said, causing the distraught girl to look up and notice the massive blush adorning Fuki's face.

She immediatly jumped back and bowed, "Sorry, Sorry!" she said.

Fuki shook her head and tried to control her blush, "Its fine. I just wasn't expecting you to throw yourself at me like that." she said. Hinata's face went crimson and she stuttered until Fuki finally understood that she got the wrong idea. "O Hinata-chan, thats not what I meant!" she said blushing. "I'm sorry." Hinata shook her head signifying that it was no problem and Fuki looked around before taking a big breath. "Look, I know this is probably alot to take in. Your welcome to stay the night, or go back to your home, whatever you decide is fine. i just thought I should let you know about this ok?" she said with a soft smile.

Hinata stared for a moment before gulping and grabbing Fuki's head and pulling her in to a kiss, surprising the Futanari. Fuki quickly responded and started to make out with the pale eyed girl. They were able to kiss for a good 8 minutes before they broke panting for breath. Hinata's face was crimson once again but she spoke up, "I-I said I'd profess my love for Naruto-kun, and I will..." she looked shyly away, "I-if you will let me, Fuki-chan." she said softly.

Fuki smiled and pulled Hinata's face to look at her and kissed her chastely, "If your sure, then I'd be happy to." Hinata's smile threatened to split her face andf she slipped her hand in to Fuki's. "There's just one thing you should know." Fuki said gaining Hinata's attention. "My libido is very high, even for a man, and I already have three other lovers. I'd happily let you join us but I had to let you know before you got in to this." she said slightly sad about breaking the news to Hinata.

Hinata silently stared at Fuki before saying, "Who are they?" in a neutral tone.

Fuki winced slightly and said, "Akane is Kyuubi, she was tricked so don't blame her please. Anko Mitarashi the ex-student of Orochimaru and an outcast much like myself, and Hana Inuzuka. Anko and Hana have been helping me throughout this week and they seem to like me alot, although not as much as you." Fuki said with a smile at Hinata towards the end.

Hinata hung her head for a few moments before smiling at Fuki, "Promise you won't favor one more than the others?" she asked.

Fuki smiled, "Promise of a lifetime Hinata-chan." she said confidently.

Hinata quickly made out with Fuki again, pulling away, and leaving a trail of saliva, Hinata smirked, "Then I'm Okay with it." she said.

Fuki smiled, "Then shall we take this somewhere better?" she asked. Hinata smiled and nodded, before being dragged in to Fuki's room.

Hinata pushed Fuki on to the bed, causing Fuki to look at Hinata confused. "Just stay there for now OK? I wanna show you something." she said blushing. Fuki simply nodded and watched. Hinata started getting undressed, surprising Fuki but she kept quiet with a look from her soon to be lover. When Hinata was undressed, she covered herself modestly but was still blushing before she formed a ram sign and muttered a soft "Kai!"

Now Fuki was impressed by Hinata before, but that had nothing on the shock she recieved as she saw seals spread their way across Hinata's body and then disappear. Hinata's above average low D cup suddenly expanded and became mid- F size breasts (a size larger than DD), her legs became more shapely and womanly, her bottom rounded out and became fuller, her slim stomach stayed mostly the same and her face seemed to age a few years. All in all, she looked magnificent and about the same age as Fuki.

Hinata blushed as she saw some drool coming out of Fuki's mouth and the bulge in her shorts. "H-Hyuuga women are taught from age 10 how to please a man. They age us and use our chakra control to... en-enhance several of our... as-aspects. I-I hope you like it!" she said nervously.

Fuki's jaw dropped and Akane was drooling in her mind. '**I want a piece of that!**' Akane said, snapping Fuki from her stupor. She smiled softly, "I'd have been happy just to be with you, regardless of your looks Hinata-chan. Although,... it does help." she said with a smirk. Hinata smiled with a blush on her face and walked over to Fuki. She quickly helped Fuki remove the clothes and stared hungrily at the monster between Fuki's legs. Fuki looked at Hinata with concern. "If you don't think..." she never got to finish as Hinata started sucking on Fuki's cock like a lollipop.

Hinata smirked at Fuki and let her cock out of her mouth, only to continue stroking it with her hand, and said, "I want to do this and I was trained to take just about any size. They taught us how to stretch, or compact, our... downstairs so we could pleasure a man if we were married off. I'll be fine." she said with a smile before she resumed trying to suck the cream from her lollipop.

Fuki happily let her head go back as Hinata layed her affection on Fuki's cock. She would take Fuki's cock as deep as possible in to her mouth while stroking the exposed part with her hand. Her other hand was not idle as she gently stimulated herself so she could accomadate her lover later on. Fuki was ready to start drooling as she felt her cock becoming rigid and ready to blow. She reached down and started to massage Hinata's breasts, hoping to further things along.

Hinata smirked as she felt Fuki's hands massage her globes and stopped sucking on Fuki's cock, earning a moan of disappointment from the Futa. She quickly licked Fuki's cock, slathering it in her saliva before grabbing her breasts and rubbing them up and down Fuki's cock as she sucked hard on the Futa's cock head. She smiled around Fuki's cock as she felt it become rigid.

Fuki was really on cloud nine now. She loved the blowjob, but adding the soft pillows of flesh known as Hinata's tits into the mix, and she couldn't last much longer. She moaned aloud as she felt her climax hit and happily supplied her cum in to Hinata's willing mouth. She could feel Hinata's hands pressing her breasts harder against her cock and heard the woman happily slurping up every ounce of cum she had. She sighed in relief as she felt her climax taper off and breathed in gulps of air. That was a new experiance.

Hinata was very happy, why you ask? Simple, her lover, the Naruto turned futa, had cum a good bucketload and it tasted like cinamon bun icing! She loved cinamon buns! It was, quite literally, the icing on the cake. She could feel Fuki's cock as it went rigid in her mouth and between her breasts, so she pressed her breasts harder against it and happily started gobbling down the cum that was being expelled into her mouth, even as she felt it travel from the base to the head. She smiled as it tapered off and let the cock slip out of her mouth with a slight "pop" and stared at the content Futa on the bed.

She giggled lightly as she laid down next to Fuki and started to twirle Fuki's golden hair in her fingers. Fuki came back to reality just as Hinata said, "You must have really enjoyed that. I may actually have to thank my teacher!" she said with a smile.

Fuki smirked and suddenly Hinata found herself under a VERY horny Futa. She rubbed her hardening erection into Hinata's lips and smirked seeing Hinata bight her lip to hold back a moan. "I enjoy that very much Hinata-chan, but I wonder if you will enjoy what I will do to you?" she asked saucily.

Hinata smirked and moved her hips slightly, "Only one way to find out." she replied, having gained some courage when she gave Fuki an orgasm. Fuki just smiled at her loved and gently pulled back before thrusting slowly into Hinata's hot sheath.

Hinata moaned loudly as Fuki's cock spread her pussy to its limits. She could feel the slow pressure building as her juices coated Fuki's cock and let it slip deeper inside her body. She sighed in contentment as Fuki's cock stopped barely short of her cervix and Fuki's body press flush against her own. Fuki grunted quietly as she kept slipping into the tight wet hole of her newest lover. Hinata was far wetter than any of her previous lovers and she honestly was enjoying the ease with which she could slip into the tight snatch. She too sighed in pleasure as she bottomed out inside of Hinata.

They stayed still for a few moments before Hinata rubbed her hips against Fuki's and Fuki smiled before slowly thrusting into the pale eyed Kunoichi's wet hole. Fuki decided to keep the pace slow and have a more explosive orgasm later, rather than rush it. She smiled as she saw Hinata's hands move and begin to massage Fuki's own breasts causing a moan to escape the futa's mouth.

Hinata loved the way that Fuki was loving her. She may be taking it a bit slow but she was always looking into her eyes, and that made Hinata feel special. She smiled at her lover and grabbed her, forcing her as deep inside as she could get, bumping her cervix, and earning moan from both girls before they started making out. Hinata smiled as they broke and activated her Byakugan. Fuki noticed this and blushed as she realized what it meant. She barely noticed the shock on Hinata's face before she let out a very LOUD moan as her pussy was filled with a satisfying cock.

Akane smirked as she finished bottoming out in Fuki's pussy and looked over Fuki's shoulder to see Hinata with her Byakugan active. She leaned close to Fuki and said, "I told you I'd fuck your tight little cunt, tonight, and I'm going to do just that." she said huskily before she grabbed Fuki's hips and started to force Fuki to alternate between having her cock impaled in Hinata's pussy and her pussy stuffed with Akane's cock. She smiled at Hinata as Fuki was trying to hold out on her orgasm. "Name's A-Akane. Pleasure to me-eehhhhhh-et you." Akane said as she continued her minestrations.

Hinata recognized the name and smiled before adding her own stimulation to Fuki's breasts and smirking sexily as she saw Fuki's mouth start producing drool. Her own orgasm was fast approaching even as she used her Byakugan to watch her pussy get filled with Fuki's cock and watching Fuki's pussy get filled with Akane's cock.

Akane smirked at the girls and decided to push them over the edge, watching all week had made her horny and she was already ready to blow. She dropped her voice to a husky tone and said, "My My, we ha-ahhhhhh-ve quit the pervert here, FUKi-chan. She's got that Byakugan on full blast." she dropped it to a near whisper although they could both hear her, "I bet its exh-illll-erating to watch Fuki's cock make its way in to your p-uhhhhhh-ssy isn't it Hinata-cha-AH-n?" If they weren't blushing before they were now, "Still, I'm approa-ahhhh-ching my climax, so-oooooo I'm going to-ohhhhhhh fill you womb a-ahhhh-gain FUKi-chan!" She said as Hinata screamed her orgasm and She forced Fuki deep in to her lover even as Akane forced her cock into Fuki's willing womb.

Hinata was on cloud nine. The dirty talk, combined with actually watching her pussy get ravished and then filled, caused one of the best orgasms of her life. Akane had forced Fuki's cock to unload her cum directly in to Hinata's womb, warming her whole body in the progress. She could feel her muscles trying to milk the futa's cock for more of the delicious cream that was being poured in to her womb, and she loved every second of it.

Akane was sighing in contentment as she pumped her cum into her mate. She made well on her promise and Fuki looked like she was pregnant once again from the amount of cum she had forced into Fuki's willing pussy. She smiled as she felt Fuki's pussy trying to coax even more of the liquid from her cock and pulled back to the entrance to coat Fuki's pussy in white and sighed as she finished only to watch as the cum was pushed out as Fuki's pussy contracted after sex. She simply smirked as she watched it run down Fuki's cock to mix with the other girl's juices.

Fuki swore she died and went to sex heaven. Her pussy and cock were on fire! She was drooling from the pleasure Her cock was happily pumping its seed deep in to her newest lover and Fuki could feel the cum accumulate in her body before moving to be deposited inside her lovers wet hole. Her pussy was pracitcally sucking on Akane's cock, even as she felt her womb be stretched to its limits, and she loved every second of feeling Akane's cum work its way through her lover's cock to be deposited in her most holy place. She sighed as she felt Akane coat her walls in cum and smiled softly as she collapsed to the side of Hinata.

Akane smirked as she looked at her mate and Fuki's newest lover. "That was great, as always Fuki-chan. But that can't be the end." she said with a smirk as the two girls came back to reality.

Fuki looked at Akane and smiled, "That was underhanded Akane-chan, but damn if it didn't feel good!" she said brightly.

Hinata smirked at Fuki and said, "Agreed there Fuki-chan!" she looked to Akane and then back to Fuki, "Your with me tonight so get over here and then you can join her." she said as she spread her legs again and let her dripping cunt be exposed to the two futa's.

Akane frowned but Fuki shrugged and grabbed Hinata before plunging into the pale eyed girl's pussy once again. "I'll fu-uuhhh-ck you later Ak-ahhh-ne-chan." she said as she proceeded to pick up Hinata and bounce her up and down on her cock.

Akane's fown deepened until she spotted the cum leaking from Fuki's pussy and the open hole. She smirked devilishly before walking over to Fuki and thrusting into her hole a few times, earning a loud moan of approval from the futa and covering her cock in slick cum, before she withdrew and grabbed Hinata. She forced Hinata to stop bouncing, only to slowly penetrate Hinata's ass, causing Hinata's eyes to widen and for Hinata to let out a scream of pain and pleasure as Akane's cock finished entering her rump. She pulled Hinata close against her body and whispered in to her ear, "if I can't have Fuki-chan, then I'll settle for your ass." she said with a smirk before Fuki started bobbing the pale eyed woman on their cocks.

Hinata had the "fucked stupid" look on her face as she drooled from having her ass and pussy fucked simultaneously. Fuki and Akane were happily thrusting their cocks in to their respective holes and, despite their earlier orgasms, their last one was apporaching fast. They could feel their cocks as they rubbed against Hinata's insides and Hinata was on cloud nine as they pressed parts of her that she didn't even know could CAUSE pleasure, not that she was complaining.

As Fuki felt her orgasm approaching, she looked to Akane and said, "I'm go-oohh-nna cum!" Akane smirked and her tails came around to brush against the futa's pussy's, sending them crashing in to orgasms and for Hinata to scream in ecstasy as she activated her Byakugan in time to see her ass and pussy filled with hot sticky cum.

Akane smiled as Fuki shoved Hinata deep on to their dicks and she happily supplied the cum that was being pumped into the pale eyed Kunoichi's ass. She lessened the load from what she had given Fuki, down to about as much as Fuki's normal and smiled seeing Fuki's pleased face. She could feel the warm cum being pumped into Hinata's pussy even as she finished her own orgasm. She was slightly surprised but found she liked the feeling, she may have to do this again.

Hinata smiled as she felt her two lovers pump their baby batter in to her body. She had originally been a little mad at Akane's little intrusion of her ass, but had quickly grown to enjoy the sensation and happily let the act continue even as she felt her orgasm approaching. She could honestly say she loved Fuki's orgasms as much as she loved her own because Fuki's cock twitched as she ejaculated, causing Hinata's orgasm to continue for a good minute. She sighed as they fell on the bed and her lovers removed their cocks from her holes. She would be sore in the morning, but she didn't care.

Fuki was moaning loudly as her cock pumped its cum deep inside her newest lover. She too could feel Akane's cum as it was pumped in to Hinata's ass, and rather enjoyed the feeling as it prolonged her orgasm. She could feel her cock twitch with every ejaculation and couldn't help but be pleased as she saw the smile on Hinata's "fucked stupid" face. She sighed in contentment as her orgasm taperred off and collapsed onto the bed, dragging her lovers with her.

Fuki and Hinata were soon asleep, although Akane was awake. She sighed as she looked at them. 'O well, I'll just have to make sure we are alone next time. Still, Hinata's ass felt great! I'm definitly gonna do that again!' she thought before she decided to join her lovers in sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** And there you have it! Hinata is in and Akane inaugurates her ass as well! Hope you all enjoyed it! read and Review!


End file.
